Heat-Haze Project
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Ishikawa Megumi. Peran apa yang dia pegang dalam Mekakushi-dan? Waktu terus berjalan dan jam terus berdetik, tidak ada waktu untuk menyesal. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."
1. Prologue

"I don't really like my power, because it's makes the world such a boring place"

—Ishikawa Megumi

* * *

><p><strong>Let me tell you story about a young girl,<strong>

**-A story about girl who can read you-**

Name : Ishikawa (石川), Megumi (恵). Ishikawa berarti sungai berbatu, dan Megumi berarti dewi. Singkatnya, dewi di sungai berbatu.

Age : Sama dengan Shintaro sekarang, 18 tahun.

Appearance : Megumi adalah perempuan berambut coklat sepanjang bahu yang bagian sampingnya dikuncir sebagian dan mempunyai mata ungu terang. Dia biasa memakai jaket berwarna abu-abu. Di dalamnya, dia memakai kaos putih dengan tulisan 赤 (aka/merah) berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai denim sepanjang lutut dan sepatu high tops berwarna merah.

Height : 165 cm.

Species : Manusia.

Occupation : Teman sekelas Shintaro dan Ayano, anggota Mekakushi-dan?

Personality : Megumi adalah orang yang suka berpikir, dan mengamati orang lain. Dia juga orang yang santai, tidak suka terlibat dengan sesuatu yang rumit. Tapi tentu saja, jika ada orang yang butuh bantuan, dia akan menawarkan diri.

Songs : - Main; Children Record, Summertime Record - Cameo; Ayano's Theory of Happiness, Toumei Answer, Kisaragi Attention, Lost Time Memory, Outer Science

Eye Ability : Kekuatan mata Megumi dikenal sebagai "Reading Eyes", yang bisa membaca orang mulai dari pikiran, gerakan, perasaan, kebiasaan, dan lainnya. Hal ini membuat Megumi bisa memprediksi apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, hampir mirip dengan melihat masa depan.

Trivia : Megumi senang mengamati orang lain, dan dia bertemu Ayano karna Megumi 'tidak sengaja' menggunakan kekuatannya, membuat dia membaca Ayano dan tertarik dengannya. Makanan kesukaan Megumi adalah takoyaki dan strawberry cheese cake.

* * *

><p>「<strong>Shall we start her story?<strong>」

"Ayano-chan..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Megu-chan?"

"...Adik-adikmu benar-benar menarik"

"Iya kan?! Terutama Tsu-chan, dia paling sulit didekati! Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, dia selalu menghilang!"

"Dan kamu menganggap itu menarik?"

"Mm.."

"Hah.. Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kamu, Ayano-chan... Sepertinya hanya Shintaro yang bisa mendampingimu sampai akhir"

"E-Eeh? A-Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu, Megu-chan?!"

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu..."

"Aah! Sudahlah, jangan berbicara seperti itu!"

"Yah, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu lagi akhir pekan"

"Kamu tertarik dengan adikku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tertarik, dan aku benar-benar tertarik"

"Ahahaha.. Siapa yang bisa mengira kalau Megu-chan akan tertarik?"

"Kamu tidak membahas adikmu untuk membuatku tertarik?"

"Eeh? Bukan begitu.. Mmm.. Ah! Sulit dijelaskan! Tapi aku lega kalau Megu-chan mau datang ke rumahku!"

"Ya...", _Aku juga lega kalau kamu senang, Ayano-chan.._

* * *

><p>"Sekarang, dimana kamu Ayano-chan? Apa kamu senang disana? Atau kamu masih menjalankan misimu sendirian?", aku memikirkan misi yang dilakukannya. Ayano-chan benar-benar harus memikirkan dirinya sendiri sebelum orang lain. Aku benar-benar khawatir saat dia jatuh sakit, dan tentu saja Shintaro tetap pura-pura tidak peduli seperti biasanya, tapi ekspresinya bisa memperlihatkan kalau dia khawatir dengan Ayano-chan.<p>

"Oy, Megumi. Apa yang kamu pikirkan?", pertanyaan Shintaro membuatku sadar dari pikiran.

"Master! Tidak baik mengganggu orang yang sedang berpikir!", Ene berteriak kepada 'master'-nya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan seseorang", aku menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm...", Shintaro tidak bertanya apa-apa setelah itu. Kurasa dia paham tentang siapa yang kupikirkan.

Setelah Ayano-chan menjalankan misinya, aku selalu bersama Shintaro. Dulu aku sering menemani Kido, Kano, dan Seto bermain saat Ayano-chan tidak ada, tapi sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah pergi ke rumah Ayano-chan lagi. Aku mendengar kalau mereka bertiga tidak tinggal lagi disana, dan aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Kenjiro-sensei.

Shintaro terlihat seperti membutuhkan seseorang, dan aku ada disampingnya. Kadang aku datang berkunjung ke rumahnya karna dia menolak keluar kamar. Bagaimana bisa orangtuanya membolehkan dia untuk menjadi NEET? Yah, aku bukan orang yang pas untuk bicara...

Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang kubayar setiap bulan. Aku mengambil part-time job di sebuah cafe, jadi aku selalu punya uang (walaupun tidak banyak). Paling tidak aku lebih baik dari NEET yang selalu tinggal di kamarnya dan tidak pernah menghasilkan uang. Bahkan Momo-chan bisa menghasilkan uang dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang idol! Apa yang Shintaro lakukan di kamarnya setiap hari? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa tahan di kamar selama 2 tahun. Walaupun Shintaro selalu terganggu oleh ulah Ene, paling tidak dia tidak sendirian. Ayano-chan, apa kamu kesepian sekarang?

Hah, aku mulai bicara pada diri sendiri. Apa ini sebuah langkah menuju kegilaan? Yah, tidak seperti ada orang yang bisa bicara denganku dan memahaminya. Ayano-chan.. Aku butuh kamu. Kamu selalu mendengarkan omonganku dan bahkan menjawab dengan antusias yang sama. Walaupun bodoh (jangan tersinggung Ayano-chan, ini fakta), paling tidak kamu mengerti aku lebih dari orang lain.

Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Haruka-san. Takane-san? Aku sudah tau tentang Ene, karna dia menjelaskan situasinya sendiri. Tentu saja aku percaya, karna apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Menyangkalnya? Yang terjadi sudah terjadi, dan tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kenjiro-sensei bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti eksperimen itu dengan mereka berdua. Apa dia sebegitu penasarannya dengan Azami? Kalau begitu, matilah saja sendiri dan temui dia.

Ya, aku tau tentang Azami dan kekuatan mata, karna aku sendiri punya kekuatan mata itu. Aku hanya jarang menggunakannya, karna.. Yah, begitulah.. Dan juga aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatku dengan aneh karna mata merahku. Aku mendapatkan kekuatan berumur 10 tahun. Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkannya? Ah, kalau aku berbicara tentang itu, nanti bisa menjadi spoiler. Saat aku membuka mata, aku bertemu dengan tatapan mata Azami di Heat-Haze, atau seperti yang Azami sebutkan, dunia abadi miliknya.

"Manusia, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Yah, dari kata-katamu yang menyebutkan aku sebagai manusia, kamu bukan manusia?"

Azami tersenyum dan menjelaskan kalau dia adalah seorang Medusa. Aku hanya menggangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasannya. Azami tersenyum tertarik akan ceritaku dan aku menceritakan kejadian itu. Menurutku, cerita itu tidak terlalu menarik dibandingkan cerita Azami. Azami berkata kalau dia telah mengambil ketertarikan denganku, dan memberikanku kekuatan mata. Hm? Apa kekuatan mataku? ...Kita bahas itu lain waktu, itu kalau ada waktu yang lain.

"Megu-chan? Meeguu-chan..?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa, Ene?", panggilan Ene membuatku tersadar dari pikiran, lagi. Aku harus berhenti berpikir dan lebih memperhatikan sekitar. Aku menjawab Ene dengan tenang, mengesampingkan fakta kalau dia sudah masuk ke dalam ponselku dan berbicara melalui headphone yang kupakai.

Kami sudah menyetujui kalau aku akan memanggil Takane-san, Ene. Karna kalau aku memanggilnya sebagai Takane-san, Shintaro akan curiga. Dia tidak punya IQ tinggi hanya untuk panjangan kan? Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ene merahasiakan fakta kalau dia sebenarnya Enomoto Takane dari Shintaro, tapi tidak dari aku. Apa dia percaya denganku untuk menjaga rahasianya? Itu membuatku sedikit senang...

"Apa menurutmu Master akan marah jika aku mengupload folder ini?", Ene tersenyum senang sambil menunjukkan folder berjudul "Sekolah", dan aku ikut tersenyum saat melihat folder itu.

"Menurutku dia akan malu seumur hidup jika itu masuk ke internet"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Ahaha, karna cerita 10th Member of Mekakushi-dan ditulis sembarangan, Ayame tidak tau mau menulis apa lagi, maka dari itu di tulis ulang menjadi Heat-Haze Project!<strong>

**(Mohon ampun kepada semuanya yang telah memberi review dan membaca cerita ini *bow*)**

**Tolong jangan berhenti membaca cerita ini! #plakk!**

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!**

**-harukawaayame**


	2. Kisaragi Attention

"Hmm.. Kenapa aku melakukan ini lagi?", aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri sambil sweat-drop.

Aku ada di (kelihatannya) sebuah gang sempit di sebuah jalan. Saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan, aku melihat Momo-chan yang sedang dikejar oleh fans-nya, dan aku mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia menginginkan liburan, tapi itu mustahil dengan kekuatan matanya yang 'menarik' semua orang. Yah, aku memang tidak suka terlibat dengan sesuatu yang rumit, tapi tentu saja aku tidak berhati dingin. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya— Ah? Bukankah itu Kido? Apa yang dia lakukan bersama Momo-chan?

Momo-chan mengikuti Kido dan aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan dengan santai, dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Sebelumnya, Momo-chan berlari dengan lumayan cepat, dan aku akan berbohong kalau bilang aku tidak capek. Saat mereka berhenti dan memasuki sebuah apartemen, aku berhenti dan mengamati pintu apartemen tersebut.

Pintu apartemen itu terbuat dari kayu sederhana yang sudah dipoles. Di pintu itu, terdapat papan nomor apartemen, bertuliskan 107. Hmm, jadi ini tempat mereka tinggal sekarang? Tapi aku yakin kalau hanya Seto yang bekerja untuk mencari uang. Yah, hanya perasaan saja sih. Mungkin itu benar, mungkin juga tidak.

Jadi, apa aku masuk kesana? Aku memutuskan menunggu beberapa menit sebelum mengetuk pintu apartemen itu. Aku yakin Kido punya alasan sendiri untuk membawa Momo-chan kesini, iya kan?

*..tok,tok*

"Siapa yang datang kesini?"

"Mungkin tukang koran? Tidak mungkin Seto sudah pulang dari kerjanya", terdengar suara familiar milik Kido dan Kano. Ah, benar kan? Hanya Seto yang bekerja.. Saat pintu terbuka, aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kido. Aku juga bisa melihat Momo-chan yang sedang duduk di sofa yang berada di ruangan itu dan Kano yang berdiri di belakang sofa.

"M-Megumi-san..?", Kido bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya, aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresinya. Kalau saja aku membawa kamera..

"Halo"

* * *

><p>"Megumi-san, lama tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?", Kano bertanya dengan antusias. Sekarang, aku sedang duduk di samping Momo-chan yang terlihat bingung.<p>

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kano. Terima kasih telah bertanya", aku menjawab Kano dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan apartemen ini?", tanya Kido bingung.

"Aku melihat kamu menghampiri Momo-chan, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kalian sampai kesini"

"Megumi-san, kamu kenal dengan orang-orang ini?", tanya Momo-chan.

"Ya, begitulah. Sebut saja kami teman lama...", aku berkata sambil tersenyum dan melihat mereka berdua.

Kido dan Kano tersenyum saat mendengar kata teman lama. Kurasa mereka senang karna aku masih menganggap mereka sebagai teman? Entahlah..

"Ah, aku lupa tentang Mary", Kido berjalan ke sebuah kamar, dan saat dia keluar, Kido berada disebelah seorang anak perempuan. Dia mempunyai rambut putih bersih yang panjang dan kelihatan seperti kapas. Anak perempuan itu memakai sebuah gaun berwarna biru dan putih, dengan pita pink di rambutnya. Di lehernya bisa terlihat kalung dengan dua buah kunci yang terlihat antik. Dia terlihat seperti Azami.. Ah, lupakan saja.

"Ini Mary, member kami yang ke-4", jelas Kido sambil melihat ke arah Mary.

"N-Namaku Mary. Salam kenal..."

"Halo Mary. Namaku Megumi. Senang bertemu denganmu", aku tersenyum melihat Mary. Sepertinya dia adalah orang pemalu.

"Aku Momo! Senang bertemu denganmu, Mary-chan!"

Mary tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar nama kami. Dia pemalu, dan tidak baik dengan orang asing. Mary lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan kami minum. Hah, benar-benar anak yang baik..

"Jadi, Megumi-san.."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang mau kamu lakukan?", tanya Kano penasaran.

"Ah, aku belum memikirkan tentang itu", aku berkata dengan santai, membuat yang lainnya sweat-drop.

"Yah, paling aku hanya mampir kesini", aku menjawab pertanyaan Kano tadi.

"Mampir?"

"Kamu tidak ingin masuk Mekakushi-dan?", tanya Kido kecewa. Ah.. Tidak bisa! Aku masih harus mengunjungi Shintaro! Aku memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan Kido.

"A-Akan kupikirkan tentang itu..", aku menjawab dengan gugup.

"Ahaha.. Megumi-san masih tidak bisa tahan dengan tatapan Kido?", Kano menggodaku, menyebabkan dia terkena pukulan perut dari Kido dan K.O. di lantai sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan.

Setelah itu, Mary kembali dengan membawa dua gelas berisi minuman. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Yah, sedikit saja tidak akan apa-apa, benarkan? Aku mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku untuk sesaat, dan melihat arah gerakan Mary. Mataku berubah menjadi merah, dan saat aku berkedip kembali menjadi ungu terang. Uh, kalau melihat gerakan Mary, dia akan terjat—

"Kyaa!", Mary berteriak dan terpeleset. Kedua cangkir itu terbang dan aku berhasil menangkap satu, tapi yang lainnya tidak bisa kutangkap dan mendarat di Momo, yang kebasahan karna minuman.

"Ah, Momo-chan! Kamu baik-baik saja?", aku bertanya khawatir.

"M-Maaf!", Mary terlihat panik dan ketakutan, tapi Momo-chan yang tertawa membuat yang lain bingung, dan aku hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Yah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu..", aku berkata sambil berdiri dari sofa.<p>

"Eh? Megumi-san sudah mau pergi?", tanya Kano kecewa. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melihat ke arah Momo-chan.

"Aku punya seorang NEET yang harus kuurus. Iya kan?", Momo-chan tertawa mendengar ini, sedangkan Kido, Kano, dan Mary hanya terlihat bingung dan penasaran. Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi mereka dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen 107. Memang benar, aku masih punya seorang NEET untuk dijaga. Siapa yang tau apa yang sedang dilakukan Ene dengan Shintaro?

"Sampai jumpa lagi, itu kalau kita bertemu", perkataanku membuat semuanya melihatku dengan bingung, dan aku hanya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Kido, apakah kamu melihat yang tadi?", tanya Kano kepada pemimpin Mekakushi-dan.<p>

"Ya. Untuk sesaat, mata Megumi-san berubah merah"

"Eh? Apa itu artinya Megumi-san juga punya kekuatan mata?", tanya Momo kaget.

"Itu juga benar. Dan berarti.."

"Kita akan mengundangnya kesini!", kata Kido dan Kano sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Yah, rencananya, sang author pemalas ini akan mengupdate seminggu sekali, tapi kalau mood-nya lagi baik, beginilah jadinya #ahaha..<strong>

**Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini, dan terima kasih banyak atas perhatiannya!**

**Ayame : **Karna Ayame lagi ngantuk, langsung saja ya.. Shintaro-kun!

**Shintaro : **Kagerou Project hanya milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan sedikit jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Sampai jumpa minggu depan, di chapter selanjutnya! *lambaikan tangan*

**-harukawaayame**


	3. Blindfold Code

Aku berjalan santai dari apartemen mereka menuju rumah Shintaro. Setelah beberapa menit, aku sampai dan langsung masuk. Karna aku tau kalau obaa-san sudah terbiasa dengan kedatanganku, dan lagipula dia juga menyuruhku untuk langsung masuk. Di dalam, aku melihat obaa-san sedang membersihkan rumah. Aku melepas sepatuku dan bertanya kepada obaa-san.

"Ah, obaa-san. Apa Shintaro ada di rumah?"

"Ahaha.. Apa yang kamu bicarakan Megumi-chan? Tentu saja anak itu ada di rumah", Ah, aku lupa kalau Shintaro seorang NEET untuk sesaat. Aku lalu naik ke kamar Shintaro—

"GYAA!", terdengar teriakan Shintaro yang familiar. Ah, apa yang Ene lakukan sekarang, dan juga.. Kenapa obaa-san tidak pernah mengecek ini?

*tok, tok*, setelah mengetuk pintu, aku langsung masuk ke kamar Shintaro, untuk melihat dia sedang berada di depan komputernya, dengan layar biru.

"Megumi! Bicaralah dengan Ene. Kamu selalu bisa membujuknya kan?!"

"Hah, apa yang kamu lakukan sekarang, Shintaro?", kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kamu mengira kalau ini salahku?!"

"Ya, apa ini salahmu?"

"Bukan!", teriak Shintaro.

"Hmph.. Master tidak pernah ingin mengakui kesalahannya", Ene berbicara dari layar komputer milik Shintaro.

"Yah, Ene. Apa yang Shintaro lakukan?", tanyaku ke Ene.

"Master menolak untuk pergi ke amusement park! Ne, ne, Megu-chan.. Ayo bawa aku ke amusement park!", kata Ene.

"Hmm.. Aku akan pergi kalau Shintaro ikut pergi. Dan juga, ada amusement park di mall dekat sini, dan kamu bisa membeli komputer baru disana. Kalau komputermu rusak karna Ene, itu sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi", jelasku kepada mereka berdua.

"Dengar itu Master!"

"Baiklah..", Shintaro menghela nafas dan menyerah. Dia lalu memasang jaket merahnya, dan langsung keluar kamar. Meninggalkan aku dan Ene.

"Ene, bukankah laki-laki itu aneh?"

"Aku setuju tentang itu, Megu-chan"

* * *

><p>Aku kadang bertanya-tanya kenapa Azami memberiku kekuatan mata. Memang, dia berkata kalau aku menarik, tapi apa hanya itu? Dan kenapa harus kekuatan mata itu? Menurutku, Ayano-chan lebih berhak mendapatkan kekuatan mata itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, apakah dia berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan mata? Kalau begitu kenapa Ayano-chan tidak kembali? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan, namun tak ada jawaban.. Aku kembali dari pikiranku setelah mendengar Shintaro minta maaf.<p>

"Ah.. Um... A-Aku minta maaf", kata Shintaro sambil membungkuk. Aku melihat ke orang yang ditabraknya, dan aku melihat Kido.

"Tidak apa-apa, maaf", saat Kido melihatku, dia terbelak dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku menyuruhnya diam dengan menaruh jari telunjuk kanan di mulutku. Kido mengangguk mengerti dan menghilang, seperti biasanya.

"Hilang.. Ada apa dengan orang itu..", gumam Shintaro sambil bertekuk lutut. Aku hanya tertawa kecil saat melihatnya. Bagaimana temanku yang punya IQ 168 ini bisa menjadi seorang penakut?

*KABOOM!

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang kurasa adalah suara bom. Saat aku dan Shintaro berbalik, kami melihat sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam dan membawa senjata yang tersenyum, dan (sepertinya) pemimpinnya berkata,

"Bagus, ayo mulai..."

* * *

><p>Benarkah? Teroris di siang bolong ini? Apa mereka gila?!<p>

Setelah teroris itu muncul, aku pergi menjauh dari Shintaro dan menggunakan kekuatan mataku, membuat aku bisa membawa gerakan semua teroris itu dan menghindarinya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Kido?

Aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mencari Shintaro, dan aku menemukannya duduk terikat bersama dengan Kano. Apa yang dia lakukan disana?! Dan juga, darimana dia datang?! Mataku terbelak menyadari sesuatu. Kekuatan Kido adalah 'concealment'.. Hah, kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu dari tadi? Yah, kalau mereka punya rencana, sebaiknya aku diam dan menonton.. Aku meng-undo kekuatan mataku, dan warna mataku kembali menjadi ungu terang.

Tiba-tiba, pemimpin teroris itu berkata kalau temannya yang berada disebelahnya memukulnya. Itu aneh, karna aku sudah mengamati semuanya dari tadi dan tidak satupun teroris itu bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya... Ah, Mary ya? Dia memang orang yang ceroboh, dan aku bisa membayangkan Mary tidak sengaja jatuh dekat pemimpin teroris itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, teroris itu mengumumkan kalau waktu untuk memberikan uang di cepatkan menjadi 10 menit, dan jika tidak diantar maka dia akan membunuh setengah dari sandera yang ada disini. Teroris itu ingin melarikan diri dengan helikopter, dan jika ada yang mengikutinya, dia akan menjatuhkan bom yang katanya punya radius 3 km dari sini. Bukankah rumahku dan Shintaro ada dalam radius itu?! Jangan bilang—

"KELUARGAKU BISA SAJA MATI!", Shintaro berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat semuanya melihat ke arahnya. Dia benar-benar peduli kepada keluarganya.. Yah, sebaiknya aku membantu semuanya, dan kalau kekuatanku bisa membantu, aku tidak keberatan.

Saat teroris itu mengancam Shintaro, tiba-tiba semua rak yang ada disana berjatuhan satu persatu, membuat teroris itu bingung. Komplotannya jatuh kesakitan karna terkena rak yang berisi berbagai macam alat elektronik. Setelah beberapa saat, hampir semua teroris jatuh kesakitan, dan Shintaro berlari ke arah TV. Aku menggunakan kekuatan mataku di Shintaro, dan mengerti rencananya, lalu langsung menghilangkan kekuatanku lagi. Tapi...

"TOLONGLAH, ENE!", dia berteriak dan Ene muncul di layar TV yang berderetan.

"Shinaho! Jangan berteriak di mall!", aku berkata sambil menendang pistol yang dipegang oleh salah satu teroris yang menodongkannya ke arah Shintaro. Sayangnya, pistol itu menuju ke arah Shintaro, dan dia yang mengira kalau dia akan tertembak, pingsan.

"Oi, pintunya terbuka!", kata seorang sandera, dan mereka semua melihat pintu yang terbuka. Namun, ada Kido, Momo, dan Mary disana. Saat mereka semua melihat mata Mary, mereka terdiam. Sepertinya dugaanku tentang Mary seorang Medusa benar, tapi tidak sepenuhnya.

"Sepertinya misi kita berhasil..", kata Kido lega.

"Dengan bantuanku!", kataku sambil mengalungkan tangan di leher Kido, membuatnya kaget.

"M-Megumi-san?", tanya Kido sedikit kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak mengira kalau aku akan menghampirinya.

"Halo. Sepertinya kita bertemu lagi, dan Momo-chan, kakak bodohmu itu ada disana", aku berkata sambil menunjuk Shintaro yang pingsan. Kami pergi kesana, tapi aku melihat Mary bersama dengan polisi yang barusan masuk, dan dia membawa Mary sebagai saksi, sepertinya.

"Kido, kamu mungkin ingin melihat ke belakang..", kataku sambil menunjuk Mary. Kano tertawa melihat itu, dan Kido harus memukulnya agar dia diam. Mary terlihat panik, dan dia menunjuk ke arah sini.

Polisi itu menuju ke arah kami, dan tidak sengaja menendang Kano yang tergeletak kesakitan di lantai, membuat kekuatan Kido pada kami hilang.

"Eh? Kenapa ada orang disini?", tanya polisi itu bingung.

"Gawat.. Lari!", Kido berteriak dan kami semua berlari, dengan polisi mengikuti di belakang. Kenapa aku terlibat dengan sesuatu seperti ini?

"Ukh, kita harus menghindar dari penglihatan mereka selama 1 detik..", kata Kido. Yah, paling tidak aku mendapatkan informasi tentang kekuatan concealment milik Kido... Aku mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku, membuatku bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kido, belok kiri sekarang!", Kido tidak bertanya dan langsung berbelok ke arah kiri. Melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa, dia mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya lagi, membuat kami tersembunyi dari para polisi itu.

"Megumi-san.. Matamu, merah?", tanya Kido. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan rasa terkejut.. Sepertinya dia melihatku mengaktifkan kekuatan mata saat di markas.

"Ahaha.. Kejutan?", aku berkedip dan mataku kembali seperti semula. Kami lalu kembali ke tempat Kano dan Shintaro.

"Kano, cepat bawa Shintaro dan kita pergi!", perintah Kido ke Kano. Kano terlihat ingin menolak karna malas.

"Tapi—", perkataan Kano dipotong oleh Kido yang menggenggam tangannya siap memukul, dan Kano langsung berdiri dan membawa Shintaro, yang berbicara minta maaf dalam tidurnya.

"Oh iya!", Momo-chan berkata seperti mengingat sesuatu, membuat kami semua melihat ke arahnya. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel.

"Ene-chan, kamu ada disana?", tanya Momo-chan dan Ene langsung muncul di ponselnya.

"Oh, Imouto! Apa kamu juga datang kesini untuk berbelanja?", aku tersenyum lega melihat Ene.

"Ene, senang melihatmu", kataku sambil melihat ponsel yang dipegang Momo-chan.

"Oh, Megu-chan! Aku khawatir saat melihatmu hilang, tapi syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja..", jawabnya sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Ya, maaf telah membuatmu khawatir, Ene", aku berkata kepada cyber being itu. Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Momo-chan memutuskan untuk bicara dengan Mary.

"Mary-chan. Hari ini aku sangat senang!", kata Momo-chan sambil tersenyum ke arah Mary.

"...Aku juga!", jawab Mary dengan wajah senang. Lalu Ene memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Imouto!", katanya bersemangat.

"Hm?", Momo-chan bertanya bingung.

"Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan yuri? Nee~ Imouto?", tanya Ene dengan wajah senang.

"Apa itu yuri?", tanya Mary dengan wajah penasaran.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu Mary-chan", Momo-chan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Mary sebelum yang lainnya bisa. Yah, paling tidak mereka senang.. Iya kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : R<strong>**eview membuat Ayame menjadi semakin semangat, dan akhirnya meng-upload chapter lainnya!**

**Terima kasih kepada semuanya atas**** reviewnya! *lambaikan tangan***

**Ayame : **Seto-kun! Waktunya untuk melakukan disclaimer!

**Seto : **Baik! *geret rusa*

**Ayame : **... Seto-kun, apa itu? *sweatdrop*

**Seto : **Ah, ini rusa bawean. Aku menemukannya di jalan!

* * *

><p><em>Warning; Keadaan ini bisa terjadi hanya karna ini sebuah fanfic, anda tidak akan bisa menemukan rusa di jalanan Indonesia.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Kamu tau kalau rusa bawean itu dilindungi karna hampir punah kan?

**Seto : **Eh?

**Rusa : **Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya mempunyai OC dan sedikit jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Rusanya berbicara?!

**Seto : **Keren! *mata berbinar*

**Shion : **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

**Seto : **Ah! Shion-san! *sungkem pada ibu mertua*

**Ayame : **Fanfic ini mulai tidak terkendali.. *sweatdrop*


	4. Welcome, Member 7 and 8!

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan kekuatanmu, Megumi-san?", tanya Kano tertarik.

Sekarang, aku berada di markas Mekakushi-dan, atau apartemen 107. Shintaro yang masih pingsan, dibawa Kano sampai ke markas dan kami menidurkannnya di salah satu kamar disini.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak ingin memberitaumu tentang itu", jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Barusan saja Seto pulang, dan dia menyambutku dengan senang. Sepertinya dia bukan Seto yang selalu menangis seperti dulu. Adik-adikmu sudah dewasa, Ayano-chan.

"Yah, paling tidak, apakah kamu bisa memberitau kami tentang kekuatanmu?", tanya Seto berharap.

"Baiklah.. Aku bisa melihat masa depan", jawabku singkat.

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa melihat masa depan", aku tidak mau menjelaskan kekuatanku, karna itu akan menjadi terlalu rumit.

"Itu sangat keren, Megumi-san! Kalau begitu, bisakah kamu memberitau kapan onii-chan akan bangun?", tanya Momo-chan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Eeh? Kenapa?", tanya Kano kecewa. Kenapa dia ingin tau sebanyak itu?

"Hah.. Apa kamu pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang kekuatan terbatas?", mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, kamu harus tau kalau kekuatanku terbatas", jawabku singkat, tapi mereka berwajah bingung. Hebat, ini menjadi rumit.

"Aku akan mengecek Shintaro, dan aku membawa Ene bersamaku", saat mendengar tentang Ene, Momo-chan merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponsel miliknya, untuk melihat kalau Ene tidak ada.

"Imouto! Aku ada disini!", teriak Ene dari ponselku.

"Bagaimana bisa?", tanya Momo-chan kaget.

"Dia mengagetkanku saat kita berjalan tadi. Sepertinya Ene pergi ke internet, lalu masuk ke ponselku. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa", aku tidak menunggu respon mereka, dan langsung menuju ke kamar tempat Shintaro tidur.

* * *

><p>"Megu-chan, kamu punya kekuatan mata?! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitauku?!", teriak Ene bingung.<p>

"Karna aku tidak suka kekuatanku", aku menjawab tanpa melihat Ene.

"Eh?", Ene berwajah kaget saat mendengar perkataanku.

"Aku bisa mengamati gerakan, kebiasaan, dan keinginan seseorang, sehingga aku bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Bukankah itu tidak menarik? Apa kamu mau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan terus mengikuti apa yang kekuatanmu katakan? Lagipula, aku jarang memakai kekuatan ini, bahkan aku tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku memakai kekuatan ini. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan kekuatanku saat memilih sesuatu? Bukankah itu berarti aku menjalankan hidupku sesuai dengan apa yang kekuatanku katakan? Kenapa menurutmu aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, Takane-san?"

"A-Ah.. Maaf, Megu-chan..", perkataan Ene membuatku sadar dan menghela nafas.

"Hah.. Maafkan aku Ene. Aku terbawa emosi..", aku berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Saat Ene ingin menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan yang kukenal sebagai teriakan Mary. Bukankah dia ada di kamar Shintaro?

"Ayo, Ene. Sepertinya seorang NEET baru saja mengagetkan Mary", Ene tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil menjawab,

"Baik!"

* * *

><p>Saat aku sampai disana, aku melihat Shintaro melihat ke bawah di kasur, dan Mary yang terlihat ketakutan.<p>

"Mary, kamu tidak apa-apa?", tanyaku kepada perempuan berambut putih itu.

"A-Ah, Megumi-san..", saat Shintaro mendengar namaku, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"M-Megumi? Dimana aku?", tanya Shintaro bingung. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba semuanya masuk ke kamar.

"Mary! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!", tanya Seto khawatir.

"Ah, a-aku hanya terkejut saja", jawab Mary. Aku kembali melihat Shintaro yang berwajah bingung dan penasaran.

"Jadi.. Apa yang terjadi?", tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu pingsan karna kaget", terang Kido tenang. Kaget? Pftt—Lebih seperti ketakutan.

"Setelah itu, aku harus membawa Shintaro di bawah terik matahari..", kata Kano sedikit menggoda Shintaro. Lalu Kano tersenyum, dan berjalan sedikit ke depan.

"Aku yakin kamu punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi mari aku perkenalkan semuanya dulu~", katanya senang. Ah.. Si bodoh ini..

* * *

><p>"Member no.1, Danchou yang mempunyai mata sedingin salju! Kido Tsubomi!" "Maaf ya, kalau mataku memang begitu.."<p>

"Member no. 2, laki-laki yang terlihat seperti katak, Seto Kousuke!" "Ahaha, karna memakai baju hijau, sepertinya aku memang terlihat seperti katak.."

"Member no. 4, perempuan dengan rambut putih yang lembut! Kozakura Mary-chan!" "Tapi katak-san kan kecil, berbeda dengan Seto"

"Member no. 5, member baru yang termuda di antara kami, Kisaragi Momo-chan!" "Yay~"

"Member no. 6, Ene-chan!"

"Dan yang terakhir~ Member no. 3, aku sendiri! Kano Shuuya!", jelas Kano sambil menunjuk semuanya satu-persatu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Megumi-san?", tanya Kano dan Kido bersamaan. Aku memalingkan kepalaku untuk menghindari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Megumi-san~?"

"Ah! Baik, baik! Aku akan bergabung, puas?!", perkataanku membuat Kano, Kido, dan Seto tersenyum senang. Kano kembali menjelaskan keadaannya ke Shintaro, dan Kido terlihat seperti dia mengingat sesuatu, tapi dia tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

"Tidak ada aktifitas resmi sebagai grup. Tapi masih ada pekerjaan tertentu yang bisa kami selesaikan bahkan dalam situasi berbahaya karna biasanya kami bersenang-senang", jelas Kano. Shintaro memasang putus asa. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan grup ini. Yah, aku tau perasaan itu..

"Hah.. Aku mengerti", kata Shintaro.

"Itu benar! Jadi kamu bisa tenang, Shintaro-kun!", jawab Kano ceria.

"Kano..."

*GAHH!

Kido memukul Kano tepat di perut dan Kano berteriak kesakitan. Jadi ini apa yang Kido tunggu.. *sweatdrop*. Aku melihat pemandangan ini dengan senang hati. Ini sama seperti dulu, saat semuanya belum berubah..

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?!", tanya Kido dengan marah.

"Ah, sial..", kata Kano sambil mengusap darah di hidungnya.

"Shintaro-kun.. Karna kamu sudah mengetahui rahasia kami, kamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergabung dengan kami", kata Kano yang mimisan setelah dipukul Kido. Perempuan berambut hijau itu menatap Shintaro dengan tajam dan Shintaro kelihatannya terkejut.

"Maaf, ini salah si bodoh ini.. Mekakushi-dan member no.7, Kisaragi Shintaro, kamu tidak punya hak untuk menolak", kata Kido sambil menghela nafas. Wajah Shintaro berubah pucat saat mendengar ini. Tapi dia menghela nafas dan mengangguk dengan putus asa.

"Master! Karna kamu sudah bangun, ayo kita ke taman bermain!", teriak Ene dari ponselku.

"Tapi taman bermain di departement store tutup karna kejadian kemarin"

"Kalau begitu, meskipun jaraknya jauh dari sini, ayo kita ke taman bermain di kota sebelah!"

"Yah, setidaknya berjalan kesana bisa dihitung sebagai olahraga..", kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Shintaro, setelah makan siang, kita akan memulai misi pertamamu", kata Kido dengan wajah serius. Shintaro menelan ludahnya, dan mengangguk. Menurutku, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku ini. Lagipula, tidak akan ada sesuatu yang salah kan?

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, karna Shintaro member no.7, bukankah itu membuatku no.8?", tanyaku ke Kido, yang melihatku lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, itu benar. Apa ada yang salah?", aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah sama sekali", Ayano-chan, aku kembali dengan adik-adikmu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa menghindari mereka, dan juga Shintaro. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan aku tau kalau kamu mengawasi kami semua.. Aku berbicara tentangmu, Azami.

_-Ahaha, bukankah kamu manusia yang menarik?_, aku hanya menutup mataku dan menggumamkan kata-kata dengan suara yang kecil agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar.

"Yah, kamu bisa bilang begitu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Halo minna-san! Semoga kalian masih betah dengan cerita ini =D

**Kuroha : **Tch, kenapa aku ada disini?

**Ayame : **Ahaha, maaf ya, Kuroha-kun. Giliranmu melakukan disclaimer..

**Kuroha : **Hah, baiklah.. Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Terima kasih atas kerja samanya *bow*

**Kuroha : **Sama-sama..

**Ayame : **Baiklah semuanya, sampai jumpa lagi! *lambaikan tangan*

**Kuroha : **Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua, tanpa itu, cerita ini bisa di-hiatus sama authornya *sweatdrop*

**Ayame : **Hei! Aku itu orang yang semangat kalau dipuji orang lain!


	5. Walk and Chat

"A-Apanya yang taman bermain.. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi..", kata Shintaro sambil menaruh kedua tangan di lututnya.

Sekarang, kami sedang berjalan di tengah terik matahari musim panas untuk pergi ke kota seberang. Aku tidak begitu kepanasan karna suhu tubuhku rendah. Shintaro dan Momo benar-benar kelihatan sangat capek. Mary digendong oleh Seto, dan Seto kelihatan baik-baik saja. Ene ada di dalam ponselku, tapi sepertinya dia mematikan ponselku sehingga aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan.

"Paling tidak komputermu kembali, iya kan, Shintaro?", laki-laki berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk tanpa semangat.

"Yah, terserahlah.."

"Onii-chan, melihatmu saja membuat panas ini semakin buruk..", kata Momo-chan sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"Momo-chan, kamu berlebih—Ah, setelah dilihat lebih baik lagi, kamu benar", kataku sambil memalingkan pandanganku dari wajah Shintaro.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan itu?!", teriak Shintaro.

"Lagipula, ada apa dengan jaket itu?! Ini bukan kompetisi tahan panas!", Momo-chan, kamu harus hati-hati saat mengatakan sesuatu, terutama karna jaket itu adalah pemberian Ayano-chan.

"Diamlah, ini tidak mengganggumu kan? Lihatlah dirimu sendiri!", teriak Shintaro sambil menunjuk jaket bertuliskan Aun(?) yang dipakai Momo-chan.

"Jaket macam apa itu? Semacam hukuman dari acara?"

"Hah? Kamu tidak mengerti betapa menawannya jaket ini! Onii-chan benar-benar tidak punya selera fashion! ", kata Momo-chan. Apa ini akan berlanjut? Ini membuatku mulai kepanasan..

"Kamu yang tidak mengerti betapa pentingnya jaket ini! Aku tau, tiap malam kamu bermain video game "Let's Play" dan tertawa sendiri di ruangan gelap", kata Shintaro sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kapan?!", teriak Momo-chan.

"Berdiam diri di ruangan gelap sambil makan cumi kering. Siapa kamu, paman tua?"

"Bagaimana kamu tau tentang i-itu?!", tanya Momo-chan panik.

"Oh, saat aku ingin ke kamar mandi, aku melihat pintu kamarmu terbuka sedikit dan aku melihatmu. Menjijikkan", jawab Shintaro.

"M-Menjijikkan? Bukankah itu onii-chan?! Kamu melihat gambar porno di internet setiap hari kan? Bahkan Ene-chan bilang kalau tingkat ke-hentaian onii-chan sudah tidak bisa di toleransi", saat Momo-chan mengatakan itu, giliran Shintaro yang berwajah pucat.

"A-Ah! Kamu pasti berbicara tentang saat aku meng-klik iklan aneh di internet itu!", katanya gugup dengan keringat bercucuran dari kepalanya. Bukan karna panasnya hari ini, tentunya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa meng-klik iklan itu setiap hari, Shintaro?", tanyaku kepada laki-laki itu. Shintaro langsung berbalik melihatku.

"B-Bagaimana kamu tau itu?!", teriaknya ketakutan.

"Aku menjadi temanmu selama 2 tahun, Shintaro. Dan bukankah kamu pikir Ene akan memberitauku?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil. Shintaro melakukan facepalm mengingat Ene. Karna Ene sedang ada di ponselku, sepertinya dia melupakan cyber being yang satu itu.

"Itu..", Shintaro tidak bisa berkata lagi, dan aku melakukan senyum kemenanganku. Tiba-tiba, Seto memukul punggung Shintaro. Walaupun itu adalah pukulan bersahabat, menurutku Seto tidak memikirkan tentang kekuatannya saat memukul Shintaro *sweatdrop*.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Ah! Tentu saja, kalian kan saudara! Kalian sangat akrab!", kata Seto sambil tersenyum. Di punggungnya, Mary kelihatan nyaman dan berwajah polos.

"Kau siapa? Ah, Zett—"

*GAHH!

Momo memukul dada Shintaro menggunakan sikutnya. Aku memegang pundak Shintaro yang jongkok karna kesakitan. Yah, aku masih punya rasa kemanusiaan kamu tau?

"Dasar, kamu tidak pernah mengingat nama orang lain, onii-chan! Dia itu Cett—", sebelum Momo mengatakan nama yang salah, aku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

"Bukan, Momo-chan.."

"Namanya Seto", saat aku dan Mary mengatakan ini, muka mereka berdua memerah, dan Momo-chan meminta maaf kepada Seto.

"Ahaha, tidak papa, Mary. Lagipula, Zetto adalah nama yang keren!", kata Seto ceria. Bagaimana dia mendapat tenaga sebanyak itu?!

"Maaf, Seto-san..", kata Momo-chan bersalah.

"Tidak usah khawatir!"

"Cetto juga nama yang keren..", kata Mary dari balik punggung Seto.

"Tapi, Seto.. Kamu memang hebat, membawa seseorang di hari yang panas seperti ini", kata Shintaro sedikit iri. Itulah yang kamu dapat karna mengurung diri dalam ruangan tertutup selama 2 tahun, Shintaro.

"Ah, aku sudah biasa mengangkut barang berat saat kerja. Dibandingkan dengan itu, Mary-chan sangat ringan~", kata Seto, membuat Mary tersipu malu.

"Tapi, apa ini baik-baik saja Mary-chan? Karna kamu selalu ada di dalam rumah, kamu akan menjadi lemah", tanya Seto kepada Mary khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah berjalan..", jawab Mary sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi hari ini memang benar-benar panas ya..", kataku, mengungkapkan fakta yang sudah jelas. Shintaro, mengingat sesuatu, membalikkan badannya ke arahku.

"Megumi, bisa kamu lakukan itu?", tanyanya berharap.

"Eeh? Di depan adikmu sendiri? Apa kamu tidak punya malu, Shintaro?", saat Shintaro ingin protes, aku memotong perkataannya dengan meletakkan kedua tanganku di pipinya.

"Bukan berarti aku menolak~", aku tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Shintaro dan Momo-chan.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan, M-Megumi-san?!", tanya Momo-chan kaget.

"Ah, ini? Dulu, aku sering melakukan ini kepada beberapa orang saat musim panas, karna suhu tubuhku rendah", jelasku sambil melepaskan tanganku dari pipi Shintaro. Aku mengelap tanganku di jaket Shintaro.

"Pipimu benar-benar berkeringat Shintaro, menjijikkan..", aku berkata dengan wajah pasif, dan Shintaro berwajah kesal.

"Maaf karna berkeringat di hari yang panas ini, Ishikawa-san..", dia berkata sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya. Yah, dia melakukan kerja bagus dalam menahan amarahnya. Aku puji itu.

"Ahaha, tidak papa, Kisaragi-san", kami saling bertatapan satu sama lain selama beberapa menit, dan Momo-chan memotong lomba tatap mata kami.

"Maaf semuanya, karna aku kita harus jalan kaki..", kata Momo-chan meminta maaf.

"Tidak papa, kekuatan Kido akan menghilang kalau dia bersentuhan dengan orang lain. Lagipula, ini juga cukup menyenangkan", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, dimana Kido dan orang yang dipanggil Kano itu?", tanya Shintaro bingung.

"Mereka bilang akan menyusul nanti—Ah! Bukankah itu tempatnya?", tanya Momo-chan sambil menunjuk kincir ria, yang sepertinya milik amusement park yang dibicarakan mereka tadi di markas.

"Ini terasa seperti apa yang Kano bilang, taman bermain di tengah hutan!"

"Oh, itu benar! Lihat Mary-chan, kita sudah sampai", kata Seto kepada Mary.

"Benarkah? Hebat!"

"Oh iya, kenapa dari tadi Ene diam?", tanya Momo kepada Shintaro.

"Ah, dia tidak ada di ponselku..", jawab Shintaro sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Eh?", Momo kebingungan.

"Yang Shintaro maksud, Ene-chan ada di ponselku. Dia bilang kalau sudah sampai, segera beritahu", jawabku sambil menyalakan ponselku.

"Oh.. Ah! Bukankah itu Danchou?", tanya Momo sambil menunjuk sebuah bis. Kido dan Kano lalu turun dari bis itu, sepertinya Kido menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Uwaa.. Terlalu banyak orang, aku akan menelpon Danchou", kata Momo-chan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kido dan Kano sudah bergabung dengan grup kami.

"Dengan kekuatan Kido, kita bisa bermain sepuasnya!"

"Tentu saja! Kekuatan Kido memang hebat!", kataku senang, membuat Kido memerah karna malu.

"M-Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu", kata Kido.

"Tidak papa, kami juga baru sampai disini", jawab Momo-chan dengan senang. Sepertinya, dia sangat senang karna pergi kesini.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain! Sebaiknya naik apa dulu ya?"

"Umm.."

"Ada apa Mary?", tanyaku.

"Aku ingin naik roller coaster dulu!", kata Mary dengan percaya diri. Wajah Shintaro berubah drastis menjadi pucat. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin naik roller coaster.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan mencari bangku untuk duduk", kata Shintaro sambil berusaha pergi. Aku menahan Shintaro dengan memegang tangannya.

"Eh.. Ayo kita semua naik bersama-sama!", kata Mary.

"Ah, aku tidak terlalu baik dengan permainan seperti itu—"

"Ahaha, kamu bercanda Shintaro. Ayo pergi, dan aku hanya menerima ya untuk jawaban", aku menggeret Shintaro, yang selama itu memberontak dan berteriak tidak.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Kembali bersama Ayame, melaporkan langsung dari Heat-Haze! Bersama rekan saya, Tateyama Ayano-chan!

**Ayano : **A-Ayano disini. Saya akan menjadi rekan Ayame-san untuk hari ini..

**Ayame : **... Ini akan menjadi lama, jadi langsung saja ke intinya. Ayano-chan, apa kamu suka Shintaro-kun?

**Ayano : **E-Eh? Pertanyaan a-apa itu, Ayame-san?

**Ayame : **Bukan apa-apa~ Baiklah Ayano-chan, silahkan lakukan disclaimer!

**Ayano : **Ah, baik! Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Bye bye~!


	6. Amusement Park!

Sekarang kami sedang berada di roller coaster. Seto dan Mary berada paling depan dan sepertinya yang paling senang. Dibelakangnya ada Shintaro dan Momo-chan, Shintaro melihat ke bawah ketakutan dan Momo-chan tersenyum senang. Dan di depanku ada Kido dan Kano, Kano melihat Kido yang gugup dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Mary-chan, rambutmu panjang jadi sebaiknya di ikat saja"

"Baik!"

"..."

"Kido, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"A-Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Aku tidak sabar.."

Yang paling ketakutan sepertinya Shintaro. Aku melihat Kano yang sedang bertanya kepada Shintaro.

"Shintaro-kun, kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Kano.

"Onii-chan baik-baik saja~", jawab Momo.

"T-Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik s-saja..", jawab Shintaro ketakutan.

*CLANK CLANK

"Shintaro, bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi akhir hidupmu", kataku santai.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu!", teriak Shintaro.

"Onii-chan memang seorang penakut!"

"Ah.. Tidak—"

*WHOOSH!

"KYAAA!"

"Pftt—Ahaha! Shintaro, ada apa dengan teriakanmu?!", aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar Shintaro yang berteriak seperti seorang perempuan. Seto dan Mary terlihat sangat senang, sedangkan Kano menahan tawanya karna melihat Kido berteriak ketakutan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!", menurutku, ini adalah permainan terbaik saat ini. Aku menyesal tidak membawa kamera. Ah, tapi bisa saja kameraku jatuh ke bawah dan rusak..

* * *

><p>"Ah! Itu sangat menyenangkan. Benar kan, onii-chan?", tanya Momo kepada Shintaro. Shintaro sepertinya berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak muntah dengan menaruh satu tangan di mulutnya. Lalu kami semua turun dari roller coaster.<p>

"K-Kecepatan seperti itu hanya untuk anak-anak", kata Kido dengan tubuh yang menggigil ketakutan.

"Ah, anak-anak ya. Aku mengerti..", jawab Kano dengan nada monoton.

"Shintaro-kun?", Seto yang melihat Shintaro yang masih duduk di roller coaster dengan khawatir.

"Shintaro, kalau kamu tidak turun, orang yang selanjutnya tidak bisa naik..", kata Mary.

"Apakah dia.. lemah terhadap kendaraan?", tanya Seto khawatir. Kami semua menjadi gugup, dan aku yang mengingat kalau Shintaro lemah terhadap kendaraan segera menjauh dari laki-laki yang disebutkan itu.

*BLEGHH!

"ONII-CHAN!", Momo berteriak malu kepada Shintaro.

* * *

><p>Setelah itu, aku mencari vending machine untuk membeli minuman. Aku membelikan cola untuk NEET penyuka cola itu. Aku yakin, walaupun dia masih sakit karna roller coaster tadi, Shintaro tidak akan pernah menolak cola. Saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke bangku tempat Shintaro beristirahat, aku melihat Mary.<p>

"Ah, Mary? Ada apa?", tanyaku bingung. Mary lalu menunjuk ke Istana Es.

"Kamu ingin pergi kesana?", tanyaku, dan Mary mengangguk.

"Maaf, Mary. Tapi aku tidak baik dengan tempat dingin. Bagaimana kalau kamu mengajak Shintaro nanti?"

"Baiklah", aku melanjutkan berjalan ke arah Shintaro. Tapi disana, aku melihat Kano dan Seto yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Shintaro, tangkap!", aku melempar cola ke arah Shintaro, dan dia menangkapnya dengan kaget.

"O-Oi! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!", teriaknya kaget.

"Tentu saja membelikanmu minum, Baka! Kamu harusnya berterima kasih!", kataku. Shintaro menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata,

"Terima kasih.."

"Yah, aku bercanda soal terima kasihnya. Tapi aku terima kata-katamu tadi"

"Kamu!", Shintaro berlari ke arahku, dan aku menghindar, membuat dia jatuh di tanah.

"Ahaha! Kamu memang benar-benar menarik, Shintaro-kun!", kata Kano sambil terus tertawa, dan Seto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?", tanyaku penasaran. Shintaro menjadi kaku, Kano berhenti tertawa, dan Seto memalingkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Yah, kalau kalian tidak ingin membicarakannya, aku akan main ke rumah hantu. Dah~", aku berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>"Megu-chan.. Apa kamu yakin kalau meninggalkan mereka adalah ide yang bagus?", tanya Ene dari dalam ponsel.<p>

"Ya, lagipula mereka tidak ingin membicarakannya, dan aku juga tidak akan menanyakannya", jawabku dengan tenang. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan mataku..

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

"Ene.. Apa kamu pernah berpikiran untuk menghentikan waktu?", tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"E-Eh? Kenapa kamu menanyakan tentang itu, Megu-chan?", tanya Ene gugup. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Yah, aku hanya penasaran. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang menghentikan waktu, aku pernah ingin melakukannya..", kataku sambil terus melihat ke depan sambil mencari rumah hantu.

"Kapan?", pertanyaan Ene membuat aku berhenti berjalan. Aku tersenyum kepada Ene, memikirkan apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"...2 tahun yang lalu", jawabanku membuat Ene terdiam, dan aku melanjutkan mencari rumah hantu. Bagaimana bisa mencari rumah hantu bisa jadi sesulit ini?!

* * *

><p>"Ene.. Sepertinya aku tidak akan menemukan rumah hantu itu..", kataku sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahiku. Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku berjalan mencari rumah hantu, dan panas ini membuatnya semakin sulit.<p>

"Tenang saja, Megu-chan! Kamu pasti akan menemukannya!", kata Ene sambil memberi semangat. Itu tidak terlalu membantu, kamu tau..

Seperti yang sudah kubilang dulu, aku tidak suka dengan hal yang rumit, karna itu aku akan memakai kekuatan mataku. Entah kenapa, saat kembali bersama Kido, Kano, dan Seto, rasanya aku bisa memakai kekuatan mataku dengan tenang. Apa karna mereka punya kekuatan yang sama?

Mataku berubah dari ungu terang menjadi merah, dan aku melihat orang di sekitar. Langkah kaki, arah mata, gerakan tangan, dan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku mengamati semua ini, dan membuat sebuah prediksi tentang kejadian selanjutnya. Inilah kekuatanku.

"Megu-chan? Kamu terlihat pucat..", kata Ene khawatir.

"Hah.. Hah.. Sepertinya, aku berusaha t-terlalu keras dalam mencari sebuah rumah h-hantu..", aku tersenyum dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Memang sepertinya tetap saja bukan ide yang bagus untuk menggunakan kekuatanku pada banyak orang. Sebaiknya aku mencari yang lainnya, karna aku tidak mau pingsan disini dan bangun bersama orang asing.

"Megu-chan, aku akan menelpon yang lain. Dimana kita sekarang?", tanya Ene sedikit panik. Aku melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan sebuah bangku di depan roller coaster.

"Di bangku d-depan permainan roller coaster..", aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan kepalaku juga terasa pusing.

"Dan kamu sebaiknya duduk di bangku itu!", kata Ene mengingatkan. Aku tersenyum karna kepedulian Ene kepadaku.

"Baiklah", aku berjalan ke bangku itu, dan duduk menunggu yang lainnya. Ah, gawat.. Panas ini membuatku semakin pusing. Setelah beberapa saat, Kido, Momo-chan, dan Shintaro datang berlari dengan wajah khawatir dan panik.

"Ahaha.. A-Ada apa dengan wajah kalian semua?", aku tersenyum kecil melihat mereka bertiga. Shintaro memegang dahiku dengan tangannya, dan mukanya menjadi semakin khawatir.

"Bagaimana, onii-chan?", tanya Momo-chan.

"Tidak bagus.. Dia mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan badannya panas", kata Shintaro. Lalu Seto, Mary, dan Kano datang berlari dengan cepat, tentunya dengan Mary dipunggung Seto.

"Megumi-san, apa kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Seto khawatir. Aku menutup mataku sambil mendongak ke atas, lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja. Kamu tau, betapa susahnya mencari rumah hantu?", tanyaku kepada mereka semua. Aku mendengar Kido menyuruh Mary untuk turun, dan sepertinya Seto menaruhku di belakangnya, karna yang kurasakan ini jelas bukan bangku.

"Maaf membuat k-kalian khawatir..", aku membuka mata ungu terangku, tapi nafasku masih terengah-engah, dan kepalaku terasa seperti ditimpa beban berat.

"Tidak papa, Megumi-san. Sebaiknya, kamu tidur, kita akan naik bis", kata Seto. Aku menutup mataku lagi, saat aku merasakan rambutku dielus seseorang.

"Pergi tidurlah, Megumi. Kalau kamu tidak ingin membuat kami khawatir, sebaiknya saat kita pulang kamu sudah sehat..", aku mendengar suara Shintaro, membuatku tersenyum lega.

"Tidak ada janji disini, tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin..", jawabku bergumam, tapi semoga saja Shintaro mendengarnya. Setelah mendengar suara yang lainnya, aku merasa lega. Yah, paling tidak mereka punya pengalaman yang menyenangkan hari ini..

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Yah, saya mulai bosan dengan ini, jadi langsung saja. Seto!

**Seto : **Halo! Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Hah.. Lega itu berjalan lancar. Ngomong-ngomong, rusa bawean itu kemana?

**Seto : **Ah, aku lepaskan ke hutan *smile*

**Ayame : **..Hutan?

**Seto : **Ya, hutan.

**Ayame : **...

**Seto : **...?

**Mary : **S-Sampai jumpa di c-chapter selanjutnya..


	7. Black is Coming Back

"Apa menurutmu Megumi-san akan baik-baik saja, Seto?", tanya Mary khawatir sambil menaruh lap di dahi Megumi. Mereka semua sudah sampai ke apartemen, dan setelah sampai, Seto langsung menaruh Megumi ke salah satu kamar disana, dan Mary mengambil lap dan baskom.

"Aku... tidak tau, Mary..", Seto mengatakan yang sejujurnya, dia tidak tau apakah Megumi akan baik-baik saja. Sejak tadi, nafas Megumi masih tidak teratur, seperti dia berusaha belajar bernafas untuk pertama kali. Mereka semua bahkan tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan ini. Yah, kecuali satu orang.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Karna dia Megumi", kata Shintaro yang berdiri di pintu. Dia melihat Megumi dengan khawatir. Kulitnya berubah pucat, dan poninya menempel di dahinya karna keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengucur. Tapi Shintaro telah mengenal Megumi sejak lama, dan dia tau kalau perempuan berambut coklat itu tidak suka membuat orang lain khawatir.

"..."

"Ene-chan, kenapa kamu diam terus?", tanya Momo. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang bagus, tapi Momo memang benar. Ene pasti berkata sesuatu, walaupun itu sebuah ejekan yang ditujukan oleh masternya, atau omongannya dengan Momo. Tapi tidak, dari tadi Ene tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"M-Megu-chan bilang.. kalau ini disebabkan karna kekuatan matanya", kata Ene. Semuanya mulai mendengarkan ini dengan tertarik. Memang, Megumi bilang kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi hanya itu.

"Apa yang kamu maksud, Ene?", tanya Kido penasaran.

"Yah, Megu-chan menjelaskan kalau kekuatannya itu membuatnya bisa mengamati gerakan, kebiasaan, dan keinginan seseorang, sehingga dia bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi", Ene hanya menjelaskan sebatas ini. Dia tidak yakin kalau Megumi ingin memberitau semuanya tentang kekuatannya..

**Flashback**

"Megu-chan, kamu punya kekuatan mata?! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitauku?!", teriak Ene bingung. Kenapa Megumi tidak memberitaunya apa-apa? Apa karna dia tidak percaya kepadaku?

"Karna aku tidak suka kekuatanku", jawab Megumi tanpa melihat ke arah Ene.

"Eh?", Ene kaget saat mendengar ini. Kenapa Megumi tidak suka dengan kekuatan matanya?

"Aku bisa mengamati gerakan, kebiasaan, dan keinginan seseorang, sehingga aku bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi. Bukankah itu tidak menarik? Apa kamu mau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan terus mengikuti apa yang kekuatanmu katakan? Lagipula, aku jarang memakai kekuatan ini, bahkan aku tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku memakai kekuatan ini. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sengaja mengaktifkan kekuatanku saat memilih sesuatu? Bukankah itu berarti aku menjalankan hidupku sesuai dengan apa yang kekuatanku katakan? Kenapa menurutmu aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, Takane-san?", kata-kata Megumi membuat Ene terkejut.

Apa yang dikatakan Megumi memang benar. Itu sama saja dengan menjalani kehidupan dengan menyusuri jalan lurus, sudah tau kalau jalan itu akan terus lurus dan tidak akan berbelok. Ene hanya memahami ini setelah dia mencerna kata-kata Megumi dengan baik.

**Flashback End**

"Yah, sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu..", kata Kano yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dia memegang majalah di tangannya.

"Itu ada benarnya..", kata Kido sambil menghela nafas. Dia kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dan Seto bersama dengan Mary keluar dari kamar untuk membantu Kido. Shintaro dan Momo masih terdiam di kamar yang ditempati Megumi. Shintaro memegang ponselnya, tempat dimana Ene berada sekarang.

"Megumi-san.. Tolong cepatlah sembuh..", gumam Momo sambil melihat Megumi. Sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, Megumi menjadi lebih sering datang ke rumah Shintaro, dan dia bertemu dengan Momo. Mereka menjadi teman dengan lumayan cepat, karna memiliki selera yang 'hampir' sama.

Shintaro tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan. Dia ingin Megumi cepat sembuh, dan kembali ceria lagi. Mungkin Shintaro tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi dia menikmati 2 tahun saat Megumi selalu menemaninya. Awalnya Megumi hanya duduk disitu, dan pulang saat sore, tapi lama kelamaan dia mulai bicara dengan Shintaro, dan Shintaro juga tidak terlalu sedih lagi. Dia juga menikmati waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Mekakushi-dan ini. Walaupun baru sebentar, Shintaro pikir—bukan, Shintaro yakin kalau ini adalah tempat yang tepat baginya.

Saat sekolah, Shintaro tidak pernah menikmatinya, karna dia sudah mengerti semua pelajaran itu. Teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, karna tampangnya yang agak mengintimidasi. Yah, itu sampai Kisaragi Shintaro bertemu Tateyama Ayano, dan Ishikawa Megumi.

"O-Oto-san..", suara Megumi membuat Shintaro sadar dari pikirannya. Dia duduk di kursi di sebelah kasur Megumi, dan Momo sudah keluar dan juga menutup pintunya.

"Megumi?", Shintaro bertanya sedikit khawatir. Apa yang dia maksud barusan? Dia berhenti berpikir saat melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Megumi yang masih tertutup.

"Shintaro, Ayano-chan.. T-Tolong aku. Kumohon..", mata Shintaro terbelak mendengar ini, dan dia menjadi kaku saat mendengar nama Ayano. Apa hal yang dikatakan Megumi sekarang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya?

Seingat Shintaro, Megumi tidak pernah memberitau apa-apa tentang orangtuanya, dan saat penerimaan rapor juga, yang mengambilnya adalah Megumi. Dulu, itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi sekarang, setelah mendengar perkataan Megumi, semuanya menjadi mencurigakan. Apa yang dilakukan ayahnya kepada Megumi?

"Kuro..", Shintaro memasang wajah bingung. Hitam? Apa yang Megumi maksud dengan hitam? Shintaro menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Megumi dengan sedikit erat. Paling tidak, apa yang bisa dilakukan Shintaro sekarang adalah memberitau Megumi kalau Shintaro ada disebelahnya. Shintaro melepaskan jaketnya untuk menghapus air mata Megumi, dan menaruh jaketnya di atas Megumi, sebagai selimut.

"Jangan khawatir Megumi. Aku dan.. Ayano akan melindungimu. Itu janji kami", bagi Shintaro, masih sulit untuk mengatakan nama Ayano tanpa memikirkan hari itu. Dia lalu keluar dari kamar dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya di meja makan, dengan homemade food milik Kido.

Ada yang dilupakan oleh Shintaro. Ene masih ada di ponselnya, dan Shintaro memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Perempuan berambut biru itu bisa mendengar semua yang Megumi katakan.

"Megu-chan.. Apa yang terjadi denganmu di masa lalu?", gumam Ene dari ponsel yang ada di dalam jaket merah milik Shintaro. Dia harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menanyakan itu pada Megumi nanti saat dia bangun, itu kalau Megumi sendiri bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Di Haze<strong>

"Azami..", aku melihat medusa berpakaian serba hitam itu dengan bingung.

"Ah, kamu kembali, manusia", katanya dengan santai tanpa melihatku.

"Apa maksudnya ini?", tanyaku curiga. Kenapa dia membawaku kembali kesini?

Aku melihat sekeliling, dan tempat ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Tunggu dulu, Ayano-chan menjalankan misinya untuk mendapatkan mata merah. Kalau berhasil, dia akan dibawa kesini, iya kan?

"Sepertinya kamu telah menyadari sesuatu", kata Azami sambil tersenyum. Apa dia sudah tau dari dulu?!

"Dimana dia? Dimana Ayano-chan?!", kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Kamu memikirkan kalau manusia itu berhasil, dia akan kesini. Tapi bagaimana kalau tidak?", pertanyaan Azami membuatku terdiam. Memang benar, kalau Ayano tidak berhasil, dia akan benar-benar mati.

"..."

"Sepertinya pemikiranmu terlalu dangkal, manusia"

"Diamlah..", aku bergumam kesal. Azami hanya tersenyum melihatku, dan meninggalkanku sendiri, entah kemana.

Hah, sudah lumayan lama aku tidak berpikir seperti ini. Tapi aku masih penasaran dengan Haruka-san. Dimana dia pergi? Kalau sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Ene, Haruka-san di eksperimen oleh Kenjiro-sensei. Eksperimen itu adalah eksperimen untuk mendapatkan kekuatan mata, jadi Haruka-san akan hidup. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

"Meguumi~", aku berbalik ke belakang, untuk melihat karakter game milik Haruka-san, Konoha.

"K-Konoha..?", dia tersenyum licik. Seingatku, warna tema milik Konoha itu putih, bukan hitam, jadi kenapa?

"Kamu benar-benar naif, Megumi-chan. Apa kamu pikir kalau kamu bisa melindungi semua orang? Membuat mereka semua senang? Pemikiranmu sama dengan perempuan itu", katanya mengejek.

"Diamlah.."

"Ayahmu bahkan berkata sendiri kalau dia—"

"Diamlah! Kamu tidak punya hak untuk membicarakan Ayano-chan seperti itu, dan jangan pernah membicarakan masa laluku dengan mudah!", aku berteriak tanpa sadar. Konoha tersenyum puas, karna berhasil membuatku marah.

"Hmm.. Benarkah begitu~?", tanya Konoha menggoda. Saat itu juga, aku sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kalau Takane-san berubah menjadi Ene, karakter game miliknya, pasti Haruka-san juga berubah menjadi Konoha. Tapi kamu bukan Haruka-san.. Siapa kamu?"

"Kamu kejam, Megumi-chan. Tentu saja ini Kokonose Haruka, kakak kelasmu itu~!", kata Konoha sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan, bukan.. Kamu bukan Haruka-san..", aku melihatnya dengan seksama. Mata yang dia punya, itu bukan mata Haruka-san. Bukan mata Haruka-san yang menunjukkan kebahagian. Mata ini menunjukkan kebencian, keserakahan..

Tanpa sadar, aku menggigil ketakutan. Siapa dia? Dia bukan Haruka-san.. Iya kan?

"Yah, kamu bisa bilang kalau aku adalah sisi gelapnya. Semua orang punya sisi gelap, bahkan kamu, Megumi-chan..", dia berjalan maju, dan memegang daguku agar aku menatap matanya.

"Are? Apa kamu takut, Megumi-chan? Ah, tentu saja kamu takut~"

"S-Siapa sebenarnya kamu?", aku bertanya dengan nada berbisik. Tapi tentu saja, Konoha yang berada tepat di depan wajahku bisa mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum, dan melepaskan tangannya. Dia berjalan ke belakangku, dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Kuroha. Kita akan bertemu lagi, Megumi-chan.. Lebih cepat dari yang akan kamu bayangkan, atau bahkan sangat lama. Untuk sekarang.. Selamat tidur~", bisik Konoha, dan aku bisa merasakan sesuatu berbentuk silinder besi yang dingin di belakang kepalaku—Ah, aku mengerti..

*BANG!

* * *

><p>"Hah.. Hah..", aku bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Ini kamar yang dipakai Shintaro saat dia pingsan. Aku mengusap dahiku yang berkeringat, dan melihat jaket Shintaro yang menutupi tubuhku.<p>

"Megu-chan? Apa kamu sudah bangun?", terdengar suara Ene, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan ponsel. Saat aku merogoh saku jaket Shintaro, aku menemukan ponsel miliknya, dan disana, Ene melihatku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ah.. Aku tidak apa-apa..", aku masih berusaha menyesuaikan nafasku yang terengah-engah.

"Megu-chan.. Apa yang kamu maksud dengan kuro?", saat Ene mengatakan ini, nafasku terhenti. Aku mengingat apa yang terjadi di haze.

"Megu..chan?", tanya Ene bingung. Tanganku gemetaran dan keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku. Ene melihatku dengan panik.

"Megu-chan?! Megu-chan?!", aku tidak bisa bernafas. Mendengar kata "kuro" membuatku takut, tapi aku tidak mau menerima ini. Aku menutup telingaku dan mendekatkan kakiku ke tubuhku. Jangan—

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Megumi-chan.. Lebih cepat dari yang akan kamu bayangkan, atau bahkan sangat lama._

Mungkin ini hanya karna rasa takutku, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara Kuroha di kepalaku. Tidak.. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaranya lagi. Shintaro, Ayano-chan.. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan langkah orang banyak bisa terdengar. Suara itu masih berulang seperti kaset rusak di telingaku.

"Oi, Megumi! Megumi!", aku bisa mendengar suara Shintaro.

"Megumi-san?!", aku mendengar suara Kido yang khawatir.

_Kamu benar-benar naif, Megumi-chan._

Aku bisa merasa kalau ada yang mengangkat wajahku, dan aku melihat Shintaro. Tidak, tidak, tidak.. Ini mengingatkanku dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuroha.. Aku menyingkirkan tangan Shintaro dan mundur sampai punggungku bersender di tembok.

Aku melihat ke atas, dan terlihat wajah khawatir semuanya. Gerakan tangan, arah mata, pikiran semuanya.. Aku bisa membaca semua hal disini. Ah—

"K-Kido, aku mohon j-jangan sentuh aku sekarang. Dan juga, bisakah k-kalian keluar dulu?", Kido yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya terlihat terkejut, tapi sepertinya dia sadar tentang kekuatanku. Dia mengangguk, dan keluar dari ruangan. Setelah beberapa saat, yang lainnya mengikuti Kido keluar kamar. Momo-chan menutup pintu, tapi dia mengintip sebentar dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku bisa melihat semuanya..

"Jangan khawatir, Momo-chan. A-Aku baik-baik saja..", Momo-chan terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menutup pintu, meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar. Mataku berubah menjadi ungu terang lagi, tapi masih ada sedikit warna merah di sekitarnya.

"Hah.. Bukankah aku orang yang payah? Menerima serangan panik hanya saat mendengar kata itu..", aku berkata sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil. Air mata mengalir melewati pipiku, dan aku mengelapnya dengan lengan jaketku. Aku harus menjadi kuat, demi mereka semua.

* * *

><p>Semua anggota Mekakushi-dan keluar dari kamar, tapi itu bukan berarti mereka berhenti khawatir. Mereka semua masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar dimana Megumi berada.<p>

"Hah.. Bukankah aku orang yang payah? Menerima serangan panik hanya saat mendengar kata itu..", mereka semua bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Megumi, dan Shintaro mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ene, kamu ada di kamar tadi, iya kan? Apa yang kamu lakukan?", tanya Shintaro kepada Ene yang terlihat bersalah dan juga khawatir.

"Aku mendengar Megu-chan bangun, dan aku memanggilnya. Tapi saat aku bertanya apa yang dia maksud dengan kuro, tiba-tiba dia kena serangan panik seperti itu.."

"Kuro yang dia ucapkan saat tidur tadi?", tanya Shintaro, dan Ene mengangguk.

"Dia juga menyebutkan ayahnya saat dia tidur", lanjut Shintaro. Anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain mulai mendengarkan dengan tertarik. Benar saja, sebagian besar dari mereka mengenal Megumi. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, tidak banyak hal yang mereka ketahui tentang Megumi.

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya?", tanya Kano penasaran.

"A-Apa Megumi-san akan baik-baik saja?", tanya Momo kepada semuanya. Tidak ada yang menjawab, karna mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Mereka sadar kalau mereka tidak tau banyak tentang Megumi.

"Aku akan membuat makan malam untuk Megumi-san", Kido berjalan menuju dapur tanpa melihat semuanya, tapi Kano tau kalau Kido sedang menahan air matanya untuk jatuh, dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengikutinya.

Seto terdiam di tempat, dengan Mary yang melihat Seto dengan khawatir.

"Seto, apa kamu baik-baik saja?", tanya Mary. Seto terlihat sedikit kaget, tapi dia tersenyum senang seperti biasanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Mary", ini adalah sebuah kebohongan. Sama seperti Ayano, Megumi adalah sosok kakak perempuan yang baik bagi Seto, Kano, dan Kido. Jadi wajar kalau mereka bertiga terlihat khawatir. Tapi..

"GAHH!", terdengar teriakan Kano dari dapur. Sepertinya, dia menggunakan kekuatan matanya kepada Kido lagi.

"Megumi-san..", Seto bergumam khawatir. Saat di kamar, karna khawatir, Seto menggunakan kekuatannya pada Megumi. Dan dia melihat semuanya yang Megumi pikirkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Hah, selesai sudah chapter ini.. Semoga menarik bagi kalian semua! *smile*

**Konoha : **... *munch, munch*

**Ayame : **Konoha-kun, tolong lakukan disclaimer!

**Konoha : **... Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Terima kasih, Konoha-kun..

**Konoha : **Mm.. *munch, munch*

**Ayame : **Yah, tidak banyak yang bisa diceritakan disini, jadi sampai jumpa! *lambaikan tangan*

**Konoha : **Sampai bertemu *munch, munch* di chapter selanjutnya...


	8. The Past

"Baiklah, kamu bisa melakukan ini Megumi. Tenanglah..", aku memukul pipiku dan melihat ke pintu.

Setelah beberapa saat, aku kembali tenang. Aku merasa tidak enak karna telah mengkhawatirkan mereka semua. Pertama saat di amusement park, sekarang ini. Aku memutar kenop pintu, dan mendorongnya. Di luar, aku bisa melihat Kido dan Mary menyiapkan makanan, dengan Kano berada di belakang Kido, Shintaro dan Momo-chan duduk di sofa dengan ponselku di tangan Momo-chan, dan Seto bersender di jendela. Saat mereka melihatku, wajah mereka terlihat khawatir, tapi mereka tetap tersenyum.

"Megumi-san!", Momo-chan berkata dengan senang. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil ponselku dari tangannya.

"Halo semuanya..", mereka tersenyum kembali setelah mendengar aku berbicara.

"Ahaha, kamu membuat kami khawatir tadi, Megumi-san~!", kata Kano sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kido secara 'tidak sadar', menyebabkan Kido memerah dan menyikut Kano yang sekarang memegang sisi perutnya yang disikut oleh Kido dengan kesakitan.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja kok!", aku tersenyum sambil duduk di sofa. Aku melihat ke arah Shintaro, dan dia memalingkan kepalanya.

"Ini, terima kasih. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kapan terakhir kali kamu mencuci jaket itu, Shintaro~?", tanyaku sedikit menggoda sambil melemparkan jaket merah Shintaro tepat ke kepalanya dan menyalakan ponselku. Ene muncul di ponselku dan dia terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Ada apa, Ene?", tanyaku bingung.

"A-Ah, tidak ada apa-apa!", katanya sedikit panik. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Cepatlah makan, atau semuanya akan dingin!", teriak Kido dari dapur.

"Baik!", aku membalas teriakan Kido dan berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah dapur, saat tiba-tiba Shintaro memegang lenganku.

"Shintaro? Aku tau aku memang manis dan cantik, tapi kamu harus bisa menahan nafsumu", kataku sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?! Bukan itu!", teriak Shintaro dengan wajah merah. Dia terdiam, dan terlihat gugup.

"B-Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau ada orang y-yang menanyakan tentang masa lalumu?", tanya Shintaro dengan terbata-bata. Aku berkedip, dan tertawa.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan?!", teriaknya, masih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Master benar-benar bodoh", kata Ene dari ponsel.

"Ahahaha! Maaf, maaf.. Aku tidak mengira kalau Shintaro bisa menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif..", aku tertawa, dan Shintaro memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi.. Aku tidak keberatan"

"Eh?", Shintaro dan Ene terlihat kaget saat mendengar jawabanku. Mungkin mereka mengira kalau aku akan menyimpan ini sendiri? Entahlah.

"Kalian ingin tau tentang masa laluku? Tidak masalah. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo makan..", seakan mendengar perkataanku, perutku berbunyi lumayan keras, menyebabkan aku tersipu malu dan tawa Kano yang terdengar dari dapur.

"Diamlah Kano!", aku berteriak sambil menghentakan kaki ke dapur.

* * *

><p>"Terima kasih atas makanannya..", kami semua berkata. Aku melihat sekeliling dan semuanya melihatku dengan penasaran.<p>

"Apa?", tanyaku pura-pura bingung sambil memiringkan kepala.

"...", Kido terlihat seperti ingin mengatakannya, tapi dia tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Aku berusaha menahan senyum setelah melihat wajah semuanya.

"Baiklah, masa laluku kan?", kataku dengan tenang. Semuanya terlihat sedikit kaget.

"A-Apa kamu benar-benar yakin ingin memberitau tentang masa lalumu, Megumi-san?", tanya Mary khawatir.

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, sudah lama aku ingin memberitau ini kepada seseorang. Bukankah ini seperti mengangkat beban dari bahumu? ", tanyaku sambil tersenyum. Mereka ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kami mendengarkan.."

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya lebih dulu. Bagaimana kalian bisa jadi penasaran dengan masa laluku?", tanyaku penasaran, dan semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Shintaro.

"Shintaro?", tanyaku sedikit curiga.

"Aku mendengarmu berkata 'oto-san' saat kamu tidur tadi", jawab Shintaro, dan aku menjadi sedikit gugup saat mendengar kata itu. Jadi aku bicara dalam tidur ya.. Note to self: Usahakan untuk tidak berbicara dalam tidur lagi.

"Hah.. Begitukah? Yah, kalau begitu, mari kumulai.."

_-A story of the past-_

**Flashback**

"Oto-san? Kemana kita akan pergi?", Megumi yang berumur 10 tahun bertanya kepada ayahnya, Ishikawa Daiki. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang ada di dalam mobil.

"Kamu akan lihat nanti..", saat mendengar ini, Megumi cemberut. Ayahnya tidak pernah memanggil namanya. Megumi kembali melihat ke jendela. Di luar, matahari bersinar dengan terang, menyambut musim panas. Megumi tidak terlalu suka dengan musim panas.

"Oto-san, kemana oka-san pergi?", saat mendengar ini, ayahnya terdiam. Megumi melihat ayahnya dengan bingung. Biasanya, Megumi selalu berada di rumah bersama ibunya karna ayahnya selalu bekerja. Tapi beberapa hari ini, Megumi tidak melihat ibunya. Bahkan saat ayahnya pulang dari kerja, dia menghiraukan Megumi dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Oto-san?"

"Kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa melihat Sayaka. Tapi kamu harus sabar", mata Megumi berbinar saat mendengar ini.

"Benarkah? Kita bisa melihat oka-san lagi!?", tanya Megumi senang.

"Ya", jawab ayahnya singkat.

Setelah itu, mobil dipenuhi dengan kesunyian. Megumi yang senang karna akan melihat ibunya, berdiam diri di bangku mobil sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Tiba-tiba, ayahnya menghentikan mobil dengan mendadak, membuat Megumi sedikit kaget dan mengelus dahinya yang sakit karna menabrak kaca.

Ayahnya keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil yang ada di sebelah Megumi. Dia menarik tangan Megumi, membuat anak berumur 10 tahun itu menutup matanya karna kesakitan.

"O-Oto-san, itu sakit..", kata Megumi sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu, tapi Megumi merasakan tangan ayahnya memegang lehernya, dan mengangkatnya, membuatnya segera membuka mata untuk melihat ayahnya.

"O-Oto..san? Apa yang kamu l-lakukan?", Megumi berusaha bernafas dan mengambil tangan ayahnya, tapi cengkeraman tangan di lehernya terlalu kencang, dan ayahnya jelas-jelas lebih besar daripada Megumi sendiri.

"Dari dulu, aku benci kamu. Kamu tau kenapa?", Megumi menggeleng sambil menahan tangis, tidak mengerti situasinya.

"Saat Sayaka hamil, sebenarnya kamu tidak bisa dilahirkan. Tapi, Sayaka memaksa dokter itu tetap melakukannya, dan itu menyebabkan dia punya tubuh yang lemah", mata Megumi terbelak mendengar nama ibunya disebut.

"Oka-san.. m-melakukan itu?", tanya Megumi dengan nada berbisik.

"Ya, dan dia meninggal kemarin karnamu! Ini semua salahmu, kalau saja kamu tidak lahir ke dunia ini!", cengkeraman tangan ayahnya semakin kuat, membuat Megumi mulai berubah pucat.

"Selamat tinggal, Megumi. Mungkin saja ibumu memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu atas apa yang kamu lakukan. Lahir ke dunia ini adalah kesalahanmu yang paling besar", Megumi sadar apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Dia ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri. Megumi tau hal itu, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci ayahnya. Megumi yang selalu berada disamping ibunya, tidak pernah mengenal kata benci.

"Aku tetap cinta kepadamu, oto-san", Megumi tersenyum kecil, membuat ayahnya sedikit terkejut. Tanpa sadar, air mata berjatuhan dari mata biru milik ayahnya. Dia melihat mata Megumi yang berwarna ungu terang, sama dengan mata ibunya. Cengkeraman tangan ayah Megumi di lehernya menjadi longgar, tapi sayang hal itu terlambat..

**Flashback End**

"Yah, begitulah...", kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

Semua yang ada di ruangan hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengucapkan apa-apa, dan ruangan itu penuh dengan keheningan. Aku merasakan sebuah kain di pipiku, dan melihat Mary yang memegang saputangan.

"Kamu menangis, Megumi-san", kata Mary khawatir. Aku memegang pipiku, dan benar saja ada air mata yang menetes dari mataku.

"Ah, terima kasih..", aku mengusap air mataku dengan saputangan yang diberikan Mary. Aku melihat Kano yang terlihat seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, dan aku mengangguk.

"Apa kamu.. benci ayahmu?", tanya Kano sambil melihatku.

"Tidak, aku tidak membenci oto-san. Aku masih mencintainya, sama seperti dulu", jawabku langsung. Semuanya melihatku dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia m-membunuhmu?", tanya Kido sedikit gugup. Sepertinya semua orang normal merasa kalau ini topik yang 'sensitif'. Yah, tidak seperti kami ini orang yang normal..

"Entahlah", jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?", semuanya kaget saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Mungkin saja dia benar. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas dilahirkan di dunia ini..", saat Shintaro ingin memotong perkataanku, aku menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat dia mengangguk dan diam.

"Tapi sekarang, ini kehidupanku. Aku bertemu dengan kalian, aku bertemu dengan teman baikku. Jangan pikirkan tentang masa lalu. Aku senang sekarang, dan itu yang penting" jelasku sambil melihat ke semuanya. Dan juga, oto-san sudah memberiku kesempatan...

"Jadi, ada pertanyaan lagi?", tanyaku sambil mengembalikan saputangan ke Mary. Saat tidak ada yang berkata apa-apa, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Megumi-san? Kamu mau kemana?", tanya Kido bingung.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah untuk sebentar. Tenang saja, besok aku kembali", aku memutar kenop pintu, saat Shintaro memegang tanganku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, lagipula ini sudah malam", kata Shintaro.

"..."

"..."

"Pftt—Hahahaha! Ahahaha!", aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar Shintaro berkata begitu.

"A-Apa yang kamu tertawakan?!", teriak Shintaro yang wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Shintaro. Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau NEET bisa jadi seorang gentleman, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja", aku tidak menunggu jawaban, dan langsung berlari keluar. Aku perlu memikirkan semua kembali, terutama tentang apa yang dikatakan Kuroha.

* * *

><p>"Hah..", aku berbaring di kasurku sambil melihat ke atas. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kalau Kuroha benar-benar akan bertemu denganku, itu sama saja dengan mengatakan kalau dia akan menemui Mekakushi-dan. Setelah bertemu, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Walaupun aku tau apa yang akan dilakukan laki-laki itu, aku menolak untuk memikirkannya.<p>

Apa rencana Kuroha? Aku tidak tau tentang itu, dan sepertinya hanya bisa menunggu sampai dia datang. Aku melihat sekeliling kamar, dan mataku berhenti di figura foto yang ada di meja belajarku. Di foto itu, terlihat aku dan Ayano-chan yang tersenyum senang, sebagian syal milik Ayano-chan ada di leherku. Shintaro ada di sebelah Ayano-chan, sedang beradu mulut dengan Takane-san. Haruka-san berada di sebelahku sedang makan takoyaki dan tersenyum senang. Di background foto, terlihat pemandangan sekolah yang ditutupi oleh salju.

"Selamat malam..", gumamku sambil menutup mata.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Mary-chan, tolong lakukan review..

**Mary : **B-Baik.. Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita..

**Seto : **Kerja bagus, Mary! *acungkan jempol*

**Mary : **E-Eh? Terima kasih, Seto..

**Ayame : **Yah, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua untuk momen mereka. Sampai jumpa lagi dan terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini! *lambaikan tangan*


	9. A Story Book and 138

Aku bangun dari tidur, untuk melihat kalau ini sudah jam 9 pagi. Aku berdiri dengan santai, dan ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai, aku mengambil tas dan langsung berlari ke markas.

"Siapa yang mematikan alarmku?", gumamku sambil terus berlari.

_-Waktu terus berjalan, Megumi-chan~_

Aku berhenti berlari saat mendengar suaranya. Di saat seperti ini? Aku akan berbohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak takut dengan Kuroha. Tapi aku juga akan berbohong kalau aku bilang aku ingin lari. Aku akan melindungi mereka semua, karna mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang berharga bagiku.

"Berhentilah berbicara di kepalaku..", aku bergumam sambil kembali berlari.

* * *

><p>"Pagi, semuanya..", aku membuka pintu, dan yang ada disana hanya Kano dan Kido.<p>

"Oh, Megumi-san, pagi!", balas Kano dengan ceria.

"Pagi..", balas Kido tidak bersemangat.

"Dimana yang lainnya?", tanyaku bingung.

"Shintaro-kun di rumahnya, bersama Ene-chan. Momo-chan punya pekerjaan idol. Seto dan Mary-chan pergi bekerja seperti biasanya", jelas Kano sambil duduk di sofa.

"Mm.. Dan apa yang kalian lakukan disini berdua?"

"Kami tidak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan", jawab Kido. Ah, itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

"Aku membawa buku cerita. Mau kubacakan sesuatu?", tanyaku sambil duduk di sebelah Kano dan mencari buku yang ada di tasku.

"Buku apa, Megumi-san?", tanya Kano tertarik.

"Little Red Riding Hood"

"Aku akan ambil selimut!", teriak Kano sambil berlari ke kamar. Kido duduk di sebelahku sambil melihat buku cerita yang kubawa.

"Sama seperti dulu?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, sama seperti dulu", jawab Kido sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku berpikir saat tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang muncul.

"Ne, Tsu-chan.. Kenapa kalian tidak memanggil satu sama lain dan aku dengan panggilan lama kalian?", aku bisa merasakan kalau Kido sedikit kaget saat aku memanggilnya Tsu-chan.

"..Aku tidak tau", jawab Kido tanpa melihatku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu", Kano lalu kembali sambil memegang sebuah selimut. Aku duduk di sofa, sedangkan Kido dan Kano duduk di bawah, tapi masih bersender di sofa.

"Kalian yakin kalau mau duduk disitu?", tanyaku.

"Ya. Lagipula, dulu juga seperti ini kan?", kata Kano sambil tersenyum senang. Aku ikut tersenyum, dan membuka buku.

"Kalau begitu kumulai—Ah, mendengar cerita yang selalu kalian dengar saja tidak akan menarik, jadi aku akan membuat 'sedikit' perubahan", terangku sambil tetap melihat buku cerita yang sekarang ada di pangkuanku.

"A-Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu, Megumi-san?", tanya Kido khawatir.

"Siapa yang tau~?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pada jaman dahulu kala,<em>**

"Ne, bukankah kamu penasaran kenapa cerita seperti ini selalu diawali dengan pada jaman dahulu kala?", tanya Kano.

"Itu karna ceritanya terjadi dulu. Sekarang diamlah dan dengarkan!", kataku sambil kembali fokus pada buku cerita itu.

**_Ahem! Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang anak perempuan. Dia selalu memakai jubah merah, dan dijuluki Little Red Riding Hood. Tapi sebenarnya, namanya adalah Kido Tsubomi!_**

"Apa maksudnya itu, Megumi-san?!", teriak Kido dengan wajah merah.

"Eeh? Ini lebih menarik..", jawabku sambil memikirkan ide lain.

"Pftt—Kido lebih tepat dijuluki Tsundere Berjubah—GUAHH!", Kano berteriak saat Kido menyikut sisinya.

"Kulanjutkan..", kataku sambil berusaha menghiraukan teriakan kesakitan Kano.

**_Suatu hari, ibunya menyuruh Kido untuk mengantarkan makanan ke rumah neneknya. Rumah nenek Kido ada di seberang hutan, dan itu berarti *cough*tsundere*cough* Kido kita ini harus melewati hutan! Akankah dia selamat, atau malah bertemu dengan masalah? Kita lanjutkan di chapter berikut—_**

"Ittai! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kido?", tanyaku sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Tolonglah bacakan ceritanya dengan benar.."

"Aku sedang bersenang-senang disini.."

**_Kido memasang jubah merahnya, dan keluar dari rumah. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, dia sampai di hutan. Hutan itu gelap, dengan hanya sedikit penerangan. Saat Kido melihat sekeliling, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berwujud serigala. Namun, saat Kido mendekatinya, serigala itu berlari menjauhi Kido._**

"Dan serigala itu adalah... Shuu-kun!", teriakku senang.

"Shuu..kun? Kamu masih mengingat nama itu?", tanya Kano sambil sweatdrop.

"Tentu saja, karna aku yang membuatnya. Tidak papa kan? Lagipula, sekarang tidak ada orang lain", jelasku.

"Baiklah.. Megu-nee", jawab Kano.

"Oh! Sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil dengan panggilan itu. Rasanya melegakan", kataku. Memang, dulu mereka memanggilku Megu-nee. Rasanya melegakan saat mereka tidak memanggilku Megumi-san. Itu seperti kita barusan kenal..

**_Setelah beberapa saat, Kido bertemu dengan serigala itu lagi. Serigala itu bernama Kano Shuuya._**

**_"Apa yang Little Red lakukan disini?", tanya Kano sambil tersenyum. Kido ingat perkataan ibunya, jangan percayai kata serigala dalam hutan._**

**_"Aku ingin pergi ke rumah nenek. Apakah kamu tau jalan pintas kesana?"_**

"Kalau disuruh untuk jangan percayai kata serigala, kenapa malah bertanya?", tanya Kido bingung.

"Tentu saja, karna Kido bisa memukulnya kalau Kano berbohong", jawabku jujur.

"Ah, jadi ini campuran antara dongeng dan kenyataan..", kata Kano sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, itu benar"

"Tapi bagaimana Little Red bisa tau kalau serigala berbohong, Megu-nee?", tanya Kido. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin memanggil tokoh yang punya nama sama dengannya.

"Bagaimana kamu tau kalau Shuu-kun berbohong, Tsu-chan?", tanyaku kepada Kido.

"...", Kido terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab.

"Ya, begitulah", jawabku singkat.

**_Kano melihat keranjang yang dibawa Kido. Dia berpikir kalau isinya pasti makanan yang enak._**

**_"Little Red—GAAHH!", tidak sempat bicara, Kido memukul Kano._**

"Kenapa?! Dia belum mengatakan apa-apa!", teriak Kano.

"Yah, jangan diambil dalam hati, Shuu-kun. Hanya karna tokoh di cerita itu punya nama yang sama, kamu tidak perlu marah..", kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Megu-nee, bukankah kamu bilang kalau ini campuran antara dongeng dan kenyataan?", tanya Kano.

"Kamu yang mengatakannya", jawabku jujur.

"Tapi Megu-nee juga setuju!", teriak Kano sedikit kesal.

"Lanjutkan ceritanya!"

**_Kido berjalan sambil menghiraukan serigala yang tergeletak kesakitan di tanah. Akhirnya, dia sampai ke rumah neneknya, dan Kido berhasil menjalankan misinya! Selesai._**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yah, ini bisa diterima karna setiap Megu-nee bercerita memang akan begini jadinya", kata Kano sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa menyangkal itu", kata Kido setuju.

"Aku sudah mengenal kalian lumayan lama untuk mengetahui kalau yang kalian berdua katakan bukan sebuah pujian..", kataku sambil turun dari sofa dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Itu tidak penting kan?", tanya Kano sambil tersenyum.

"Lumayan menyenangkan bisa melakukan ini lagi.. Seperti dulu", kata Kido.

"Ya. Sayang Kou-kun tidak ada disini.. Dan tentu saja, Ayano-chan", gumamku sambil bersender di sofa.

Saat dulu, aku sering menginap di rumah Ayano-chan, dan kami berlima selalu melakukan ini. Kano, Kido, dan Seto akan mendengarkan cerita sambil berusaha tidur, dan aku atau Ayano-chan akan membacakan cerita untuk mereka bertiga. Aku punya banyak buku cerita di rumah, dan karna itu aku akan selalu membawanya saat menginap di rumah Ayano-chan.

"Aku tidak tau tentang kalian, tapi aku akan tidur", kataku sambil mengambil selimut di tangan Kano.

"Eeh? Itu selimutku, Megu-nee..", kata Kano sambil berusaha mengambil selimutnya.

"Berisik, Shuu-kun.. Kamu tau aku sensitif dengan dingin", aku masih memegang selimut milik Kano. Aku merasakan tangan di dahiku, dan melihat Kido.

"Megu-nee, kamu masih belum sembuh?", tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ahaha, aku hanya punya banyak pikiran hari ini.. Jangan khawatir", jawabku sambil mengambil tangan Kido.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kamu pergi tidur", kata Kano sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada selimut dan menutupi dengan selimutnya.

"Ya, akan kulakukan itu. Malam, Tsu-chan, Shuu-kun", kataku sambil menutup mata.

"Selamat tidur, Megu-nee.."

* * *

><p>"Zzzz..."<p>

"Ahaha, Megu-nee memang bisa tidur sangat cepat", kata Kano sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi demamnya masih ada. Apa kamu pikir Megu-nee akan baik-baik saja?", tanya Kido dengan nada khawatir. Setelah melihat Megumi yang terkena serangan panik, Kido tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkan sosok kakaknya itu.

"Yah, Megu-nee bilang kalau dia hanya banyak pikiran kan? Kalau dia istirahat sebentar, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dari dulu Megu-nee memang suka berpikir terlalu keras", kata Kano sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. Kamu benar tentang itu, Shuuya", kata Kido sambil mengangguk.

"Oh, ada apa ini? Memanggil dengan panggilan lama setelah disuruh oleh Megu-nee, Tsubomi?", tanya Kano menggoda.

*DUAKK!

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama depan!", teriak Kido dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"T-Tapi kamu yang m-memulainya..", kata Kano sambil mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah setelah dipukul Kido.

"Aku mengerti kalau kalian berdua bersenang-senang, tapi bisakah kalian tidak berteriak?", mendengar suara Megumi, mereka berdua melihat ke arah Megumi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"A-Ah, maaf tentang itu", kata Kido merasa bersalah.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf~", kata Kano sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Megumi menarik ujung selimut, membuat badannya tertutupi dengan selimut.

"Kalau kalian tidak punya apa-apa untuk dilakukan, sebaiknya kalian juga tidur", kata Megumi dari balik selimut. Kano dan Kido melihat satu sama lain, dan tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua duduk di samping Megumi, dengan Kido di sisi kanan, dan Kano di sisi kiri.

"Oyasumi.."

"Oyasuminasai.."

* * *

><p>Seto, Mary, dan Momo kembali ke markas, untuk melihat Megumi, bersama dengan Kido dan Kano tidur di lantai sambil bersender di sofa. Megumi ada di tengah, dengan selimut di badannya. Kano menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Megumi, sedangkan Kido tidur dibawah dengan kepalanya berada di atas kaki Megumi.<p>

"Mereka terlihat senang..", kata Momo pelan.

"Ahaha, itu karna kami semua memang dekat!", kata Seto senang.

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu, Seto?", tanya Mary bingung.

"Yah, bisa dibilang kalau kami berempat adalah teman masa kecil..", kata Seto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mm..", Megumi bergerak sedikit, membuat kaget mereka bertiga.

"Megumi-san masih tidur, iya kan?", tanya Momo, sedikit khawatir kalau mereka sudah membangunkan Megumi.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu..", kata Seto sambil berjalan ke arah dapur. Mary dan Momo mengikuti Seto ke dapur, berjalan dengan hati-hati agar mereka tidak membangunkan tiga orang yang sedang tidur itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Ayame bingung! Sebaiknya mengikuti manga, atau animenya?! #abaikan<strong>

**Ayame : **Hibiya-kun, tolong lakukan disclaimer.

**Hibiya : **Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-san hanya memiliki OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Yah, kamu akan muncul di anime minggu depan, Hibiya-kun! Seharusnya kamu lebih semangat!

**Hibiya : **E-Eh? Kenapa membahas itu sekarang?! *blush*

**Ayame : **Ahaha, Shota-kun mudah tersipu malu ya.. *catat sesuatu*

**Hibiya : **Apa yang kamu catat, Ayame-san?!

**Ayame : **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! *lambaikan tangan*


	10. Summer Festival

"Festival Musim Panas?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka mengadakan itu di dekat sini~", kata Kano sambil memegang sebuah selebaran.

"Ayo kita pergi kesana bersama semuanya, Master!", ajak Ene dengan senang.

"Seto, festival musim panas itu apa?", tanya Mary ke Seto.

"Disana ada banyak stand makanan dan mainan! Dan juga kembang api!", jawab Seto senang. Mata Mary berbinar saat mendengar kata 'kembang api'.

"Yah, kenapa tidak? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama-sama", kata Kido.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita semua pergi memakai yukata!", perkataan Momo-chan membuat Kido terdiam.

"Y-Yukata..?", tanya Kido dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ahaha! Itu akan menarik, melihat Kido yang menggunakan yu—GAAHH!", Kano tergeletak di lantai sambil memegang perutnya dengan kesakitan. Aku melihatnya sebentar, dan mengambil selebaran yang masih dia pegang.

"Disini dikatakan kalau festivalnya.. Hari ini?", aku mengecek selebaran itu dua kali, dan tetap saja tidak berubah.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap-siap! Megumi-san, tolong temani aku meminjam yukata!", kata Momo-chan sambil menarikku.

"Baiklah.."

* * *

><p>"Kami kembali!", teriak Momo-chan senang sambil membawa beberapa yukata, dan aku membawa sisanya.<p>

"Uh.. Kenapa kalian sudah memakai yukata?", tanya Shintaro.

Ya, itu benar. Saat aku menemani Momo-chan menyewa yukata, dia menyuruhku untuk langsung memakai yukata yang kupilih. Tentu saja awalnya aku menolak. Orang macam apa yang memakai yukata di siang hari?! Tapi karna Momo-chan keras kepala, akhirnya aku menyerah, untuk menghindari omelannya yang tidak berhenti. Dan apa yang kupakai sekarang? Yukata berwarna kuning dengan pola bunga berwarna ungu pucat. Apa yang Momo-chan pakai? Kalian bisa memakai imajinasi kalian sendiri, tapi bisa dipastikan kalau Momo-chan punya selera pakaian yang 'unik'.

"Jangan tanyakan itu, Shintaro. Aku sudah cukup menderita saat orang-orang melihatku dengan aneh, dan Momo-chan beruntung aku menunjukkan rute yang paling cepat kesini agar fansnya tidak mengejar kami..", aku berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Baik..", Shintaro mengangguk dan melihat yukata yang Momo-chan bawa. Aku melihat Kano yang sedang berusaha membujuk Kido untuk memakai yukata.

"Ayolah Kido~! Kamu tidak ingin mengecewakan Mary-chan kan~?", tanya Kano sedikit menggoda sambil membawa sebuah yukata berwarna ungu dengan pola lingkaran hijau. Kido menggeleng, dengan wajahnya yang merah. Aku tidak tau kapan, tapi sekarang Kano sudah memakai yukata berwarna hitam.

"Betul itu, Kido. Aku juga sudah pakai, jadi kamu harus~", aku tersenyum kepada Kido yang menelan ludahnya. Aku dan Kano menyeret Kido bersama-sama ke kamar dan menutupnya.

* * *

><p>Dari dalam kamar, bisa terdengar suara pukulan, bantingan benda, dan suara keras lainnya. Pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan Kano yang terlempar keluar, dan pintu tertutup lagi.<p>

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanya Shintaro.

"Terlihat menyenangkan, bukan begitu Master?", tanya Ene sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha, bukan apa-apa~", jawab Kano senang. Beberapa menit kemudian, kembali terdengar teriakan Kido, tawa Megumi, dan beberapa suara keras benda yang jatuh.

"Apa Megumi-san dan Danchou akan baik-baik saja?", tanya Momo dengan nada sedikit 'khawatir'.

"Mereka hanya memakai yukata kan? Bukan masalah besar!", kata Seto optimis. Momo terlihat seperti dia menyadari sesuatu dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Ah! Kalau begini kita bisa telat! Ayo semuanya, cepat ganti pakaian!", kata Momo, dan semuanya menuju kamar untuk memakai yukata.

* * *

><p>"Maaf telah menunggu!", aku keluar dari kamar, menggeret Kido yang tidak ingin keluar. Kido memakai yukata yang dibawa Kano tadi.<p>

"Danchou! Kamu terlihat cantik!", puji Momo-chan sambil tersenyum. Kido tersipu malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ya, dia terlihat seperti ogre, hanya kurang pemukul saja", kata Kano, tidak sadar apa yang dia bicarakan. Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, Kano tergeletak di lantai bergumam kesakitan, dan Kido mengalihkan wajahnya yang merah karna malu, atau mungkin senang.

"Seto, bagaimana penampilanku?", tanya Mary. Dia memakai yukata berwarna pink dengan pola bunga sakura.

"Kamu benar-benar manis, Mary!", kata Seto dengan senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Yah, ini juga biasa..

"Master, aku mendownload sebuah yukata!", kata Ene dari balik ponsel Shintaro. Dia memakai yukata mini skirt berwarna biru muda, dengan topeng rubah di kepalanya.

"Yukata ini memang sesuatu..", komentar Shintaro.

"Yah, itu bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan yukata Momo-chan", aku berkata sambil melihat Momo-chan yang memakai yukata mini skirt berwarna merah dengan pola bintang. Biasa saja? Tidak, kalau kamu melihat obinya yang bertuliskan yude tamago (telur rebus).

"Kenapa telur rebus?", tanyaku sambil sweatdrop. Yang lainnya ikut sweatdrop sambil menurunkan bahu mereka.

"Yah, tidak banyak waktu yang kita punya sekarang, jadi ayo pergi!", kata Kano bersemangat.

* * *

><p>"Aku merasa ingin muntah..", kata Shintaro sambil menaruh tangannya di mulut.<p>

Kami sampai di festival, tapi banyak orang berkumpul disana, membuat festival musim panas ini terlihat seperti lautan manusia. Dan kalau bersentuhan dengan orang, Kido tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?", tanyaku berharap.

"Kita sudah sampai disini. Sayang kalau langsung pergi..", kata Momo-chan, dan Kido mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, berdoalah agar fans Kisaragi-chan tidak melihatnya~!", kata Kano dengan senang. Kurasa dia menikmati ini..

"Baiklah—Eh? Dimana Seto dan Mary?", saat aku berbalik dan melihat sekeliling, aku tidak melihat mereka berdua dimana-mana.

"Sepertinya mereka bersenang-senang berdua..", kataku dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita juga menikmati festival ini!", teriak Momo-chan senang. Tapi, karna terlalu keras, semua orang melihat Momo-chan dan mulai berbisik. Kami melihat satu sama lain dengan gugup.

"Kita lari sekarang?", tanyaku kepada semuanya.

"Ya, ayo lari sekarang", kata Kido, dan kami langsung berlari dengan fans Momo-chan mengikuti di belakang.

"Megumi! Bisakah kamu memakai kekuatan matamu?!", tanya Shintaro, keringat bercucuran dari dahinya. Kita bahkan belum berlari selama 3 menit *sweatdrop*.

"Baiklah..", aku memakai kekuatan mataku untuk memprediksi jalan yang bisa kami lewati, tanpa para fans itu mengikutinya.

"Lewat sini!", aku berlari semakin cepat, dan yang lain mengikuti di belakang. Aku berbelok ke arah kiri, dan setelah itu berbelok lagi ke kiri, ke sebuah gang kosong. Kami bersender di tembok, berharap kalau fans Momo-chan tidak melihat kami. Setelah beberapa saat, suara hentakan kaki mereka menghilang, dan Kano mengintip keluar.

"Tidak ada fans.."

"Hah.. Kita bahkan belum bermain dimanapun..", kata Momo-chan kecewa. Yah, yang itu adalah salahmu, Momo-chan.

"Karna sudah begini, ayo kita cari tempat untuk menonton kembang api. Aku tau tempat yang bagus dan sepi", kataku sambil tersenyum kecil. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, mungkin karna terlalu capek setelah berlari dari orang-orang tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan dengan santai, kami sampai ke sebuah bukit. Disana lumayan tinggi, jadi kami bisa melihat kembang api dengan jelas. Baru saja sampai disana, terdengar suara ledakan kembang api, dan kami semua langsung melihat ke arah langit.

Berbagai kembang api dengan banyak warna menghiasi langit. Bintang-bintang yang bersinar dengan terang membuat pemandangan itu semakin cantik.

"Benar-benar cantik..", kata Kido dengan mata berbinar. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Kido yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

"Tidak sia-sia kita datang kesini!", kata Momo-chan senang. Kano hanya berdiam diri tanpa suara sambil melihat kembang api. Seakan teringat sesuatu, dia berbalik melihatku.

"Bukankah kita melupakan sesuatu?", tanya Kano sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Setelah mendengar ini, kami semua berusaha mengingat apa yang kami lupakan.

"Ah.. Dimana Shintaro dan Ene?", tanyaku baru sadar. Yang lainnya terlihat sadar dan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau onii-chan pasti akan baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Momo-chan.

"Itu benar! Shintaro akan baik-baik saja, jadi lebih baik kita tidak khawatir!", kata Kido dengan sedikit memaksa.

"Ini pengalaman musim panas yang menyenangkan, dan kita harus menikmati waktu kita sekarang~", lanjut Kano sambil tersenyum, berusaha menahan tawa.

"Yah, kalau menurut kalian begitu, baiklah..", aku berkata sambil kembali melihat kembang api di langit. Dan kami semua menikmati malam musim panas ini, menghiraukan Shintaro yang mungkin sedang diganggu Ene entah dimana, dan Seto bersama dengan Mary yang pastinya sedang bersenang-senang di festival sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Te<strong>**rima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mengikuti cerita ini dan sudah memberi review~**

**Tolong jangan berhenti membaca walaupun updatenya lama XD**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~!**

**-harukawaayame**


	11. Game Over

"Hmm..", aku berpikir sambil menaruh kepalaku di meja. Sekarang, kami semua berkumpul di markas. Bukan pilihan yang bagus, karna hari ini benar-benar panas, dan dengan tujuh orang memenuhi ruang tamu, ruangan ini semakin panas.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Megumi-san?", tanya Seto yang sekarang ada di depanku.

"Bukan apa-apa..", aku menjawab dengan tidak bersemangat. Beberapa jam yang lalu, Kido memerintah kami untuk melepaskan jaket, karna dia akan mencucinya. Tentu saja hal itu mendapat protes dariku, Shintaro, dan Kano. Tapi, sebut saja Kido berhasil membuat kami melepas jaket dengan metode kekerasan.

"Ada es krim di kulkas, Megumi-san!", saat mendengar kata es krim dari Kano, aku langsung berdiri dan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim dari kulkas. Saat aku membuka freezer, tidak ada apa-apa selain es batu.

"Eeh? Habis?", aku bergumam dengan kecewa. Panasnya hari ini membuatku semakin ingin makan es krim.

"Ah? Apa es krimnya habis?", tanya Kido sambil melihat ke freezer yang baru kubuka.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi keluar!", teriak Momo-chan dengan senang.

"Aku setuju! Kalian tidak bisa mengurung diri di ruangan selamanya, atau kalian semua bisa berakhir seperti master!", teriak Ene dari ponsel. Kami semua melihat Shintaro, dan kemudian kembali melakukan kegiatan kami tadi.

"T-Tunggu dulu! Kesan macam apa yang kuberikan!?", tanya Shintaro panik.

"Seorang NEET"

"Hikkomori tidak berpendidikan"

"Kakak yang tidak berguna"

"Hentai, penakut"

"Laki-laki yang selalu mengurung diri di dalam ruangan gelap, menonton hentai hampir setiap hari, dan bahkan tidak bisa berbicara kepada orang asing dengan benar", komentar kami menusuk Shintaro tepat di dada.

"Ayo kita pergi untuk es krim!", kata Seto senang, membuat mata Mary berbinar.

Kami akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket dekat sini. Baru membuka pintu apartemen 107, aku sudah bisa merasakan panasnya hari ini. Apalagi karna di dalam tadi kami memakai A/C, sekarang panas ini semakin parah.

"Panas.."

"Ya, terima kasih karna sudah mengungkapkan fakta yang jelas, Shintaro", kami berjalan dengan pelan. Yah, kecuali Mary yang dibawa Seto berlari. Aku melihat sekeliling. Tidak banyak orang yang ada di luar, mungkin karna kepanasan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa es krimnya bisa habis?", tanyaku penasaran. Aku melihat kalau Seto, Kido, dan Kano menjadi kaku.

"Kido?", aku bertanya kepada pemimpin Mekakushi-dan itu dengan bingung, tapi dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku..

"U-Uh, Megumi-san.."

"Hm?"

"Y-Ya.. Saat kami pergi membeli es krim di supermarket, sepertinya kami lupa menghitung satu orang.."

"...Dan?"

"Kami tau kalau Ene-chan tidak bisa makan es krim, jadi kamu mengurangi satu orang. Tapi sepertinya kami lupa tentang Megumi-san..", aku berhenti berjalan pada saat ini. Yang lainnya melihatku dengan gugup.

"Ah.. Begitu ya.. Aku memang sering dilupakan orang lain, ahaha..", Kano, Seto, dan Kido melihatku dengan bersalah. Suasana menjadi agak canggung, dan tidak ada yang berbicara. Yah, itu sampai Momo-chan memotong keheningan itu seperti biasa.

"I-Itu dia tokonya!", kata Momo-chan gugup. Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Momo-chan, dan terlihat sebuah supermarket. Kami semua masuk kesana dan memilih es krim masing-masing.

"Hmm..", aku melihat rak yang berisi es krim. Ada rasa biasa, seperti coklat, vanilla, stroberi, dan lainnya. Tapi anehnya, toko ini menyediakan es krim rasa sup kacang merah berkarbonasi, kare—Tunggu dulu, apa itu rasa belut?

Aku kembali memilih es krim, saat aku melihat sebuah es lilin yang familiar.

"Kamu mau itu, Megumi?", tanya Shintaro yang secara tiba-tiba ada di sebelahku.

"Ya, tapi es lilin itu untuk 2 orang. Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan itu sendirian. Yah, itu pengecualian untuk Momo-chan..", aku berbicara kepada Shintaro sambil melihat ke arah Momo-chan.

"Aah! Toko ini benar-benar lengkap!", kata Momo-chan senang sambil mengambil semua es krim aneh yang kusebutkan tadi, membuat kami semua sweatdrop. Indra perasa macam apa yang dimiliki Momo-chan!? Lagipula, apa dia ingin makan semua itu?!

"Aku bisa b-berbagi denganmu", kata Shintaro dengan sedikit gugup sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku melihat Shintaro sebentar, dan memberikan es lilin rasa semangka yang tadi kulihat.

"Ah, terima kasih", Shintaro hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan dia berjalan ke arah kasir. Aku melihat kalau yang lainnya masih memilih es krim, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari toko itu. Saat di luar, aku melihat sebuah bangku dan duduk disana.

"Ayano-chan..", aku bergumam sambil melihat ke bawah. Es lilin yang tadi adalah es lilin yang biasa kubagi dengan Ayano-chan, dan aku pikir Shintaro pasti tau tentang itu. Tapi hal ini hanya terus mengingatkanku pada Ayano-chan, dan aku jadi semakin khawatir.

Apakah Ayano-chan berhasil? Apa dia mendapatkan kekuatan mata? Sepertinya Azami tau tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Ayano-chan, tapi tentunya dia tidak akan memberitauku semudah itu. Kira-kira apa yang bisa membuat Azami mengatakan tentang itu..

"Megu-chan?", aku kembali melihat ke atas saat mendengar suara Ene, dan ternyata semuanya sudah keluar dari toko. Apa aku berpikir selama itu?

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Itu saja", kataku sambil tersenyum kecil dan berdiri dari bangku. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, tapi sepertinya Kano, Seto, dan Kido terlihat ragu.

"Ini", Shintaro berkata sambil memberiku es lilin yang tadi. Aku menariknya, dan es lilin itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"Terima kasih", kataku sambil memakan es lilin rasa semangka itu. Kami berjalan kembali ke markas, berbicara satu sama lain seperti biasanya. Aku berusaha menjilat es lilin yang mulai meleleh.

"Danchou, bukankah orang itu melihat kita?", kata Momo-chan. Aku melihat ke arah yang dilihat Momo-chan dan melihat orang itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah memakai kekuatanku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat kita", kata Kido dengan tenang.

"K-Konoha?", aku mendengar suara Ene, tapi sepertinya yang lain terlalu memperhatikan laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam itu. Kuroha mulai berjalan ke arah kami, dan aku langsung berjalan ke depan Kido, Kano, dan Seto.

"Danchou..", Momo-chan terdengar khawatir. Aku bertatapan dengan Kuroha, yang tersenyum dengan sadis.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?", tanyaku dengan tenang. Aku harus tetap tenang, atau yang lainnya akan panik.. Tenanglah Megumi..

"Megumi-san, kamu kenal orang itu?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak kenal dengan dia", perkataanku membuat yang lainnya bingung.

"Itu kejam, Megumi-chan. Dan aku datang untuk menemuimu~", Kuroha tiba-tiba menghilang, dan mataku terbelak. Aku kembali melihat ke Shintaro dan yang lainnya, saat tiba-tiba aku bisa merasakan ujung pistol di samping kepalaku. Aku bisa melihat wajah semuanya menjadi panik, dan ketakutan, tapi aku harus tetap tenang untuk mereka semua.

"Apa yang kamu mau, Kuroha?", aku bertanya sambil berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tau kalau Kuroha tersenyum mendengar ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menjemput seorang ratu, dan mungkin kamu sebagai bonus..", Kuroha menaruh kepalanya di bahuku, dan dia melihat ke arah seseorang. Saat aku melihat ke arah itu, aku melihat siapa yang Kuroha inginkan, Mary.

"Jangan berani menyentuh salah satu dari mereka..", aku berkata sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Kano dan Seto terlihat ingin berlari ke arahku, tapi aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk membuat mereka tetap diam di tempat.

"Bukankah ini tragis? Sang pengganti pahlawan merah ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi dia akan mati paling pertama. Atau lebih baik lagi, dia akan melihat semuanya mati~", mukaku berubah pucat saat ini. Aku mulai menggigil, bukan karna ketakutan, melainkan karna menahan amarahku.

"Megumi, apa yang dia maksud dengan pengganti pahlawan merah?", tanya Shintaro sambil melihatku. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutku, dan hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat ke bawah.

"Megumi..san?", tanya Momo-chan bingung. Kuroha tertawa kecil melihatku, dan mulai berbicara.

"Perempuan ini benar-benar naif kalian tau~? Mencoba melindungi semuanya, tapi tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri", pistol Kuroha masih ada di samping kepalaku, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan cengkeraman tangannya di leherku.

"Ahh, ini cara kamu mati kan? Dibunuh oleh ayahmu sendiri~", aku mulai tidak bisa bernafas, dan pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Semuanya seakan ada dalam gerakan lambat. Aku bisa melihat Kano dan Seto yang berlari ke arahku, tapi cengkeraman Kuroha semakin erat. Saat aku mengira Kuroha akan membunuhku dengan cara mencekik, itu adalah pikiranku yang paling salah.

"Mimpi indah~"

***BANG!***

"MEGUMI!", hal yang terakhir aku dengar adalah teriakan Shintaro dan yang lainnya. Maaf Ayano-chan, sepertinya aku tidak pantas untuk menggantikan tugasmu melindungi semuanya. A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf..

* * *

><p>Semua anggota Mekakushi-dan melihat Kuroha yang menembakkan pistolnya yang berada di samping kepala Megumi. Tercium campuran antara bau besi dan serbuk pistol di udara.<p>

Kuroha melepaskan tubuh Megumi yang sekarang tidak bernyawa dan melemparkannya ke samping. Dia menembakkan pistolnya ke Kano dan Seto yang berlari.

***BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Shintaro menangkap Megumi sebelum dia terjatuh ke tanah. Kido berlari ke tubuh Kano yang sekarang tergeletak di tanah. Momo memeluk Mary, membuatnya tidak melihat pemandangan ini.

Kuroha berjalan ke arah Kido yang sekarang menangis sambil memegang tubuh Kano. Saat Kido melihat Kuroha, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah ketakutan.

***BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!***

Kuroha tertawa, dan menghampiri Shintaro yang sedang memegang Megumi. Terdengar suara Ene dari ponsel, dan saat Shintaro mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya, Kuroha merebutnya. Dia memperlihatkan ponsel Shintaro, dimana terdapat Ene yang menangis sambil berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Kuroha meremas ponsel itu dengan satu tangan, dan langsung membuangnya.

"Cinta itu rumit, bukankah begitu Shintaro-kun~?", tanya Kuroha sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke Shintaro.

"A-Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu?"

"Yah, Megumi-chan memang benar-benar menarik~ Mungkin sebaiknya aku merebutnya darimu~?", mata Shintaro terbelak mendengar ini, dan Kuroha tersenyum sadis. Dia menarik pelatuk pistolnya—

***BANG! BANG!***

**GAME OVER...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame : <strong>Ahaha! Dengan ini Heat-Haze Project seles— #plakk

**Hiyori : **Jangan membuat pembaca pergi, Ayame-san.

**Ayame : **Maaf, maaf.. Yah, semua pembaca di luar sana! Ayame sibuk dengan persiapan semesteran, jadi kalau updatenya slow mohon dimaklumi~!

**Hiyori : **Padahal di rumah kerjanya internetan terus..

**Ayame : **Shh! Hiyori-chan! Jangan memberitau sifat malasku ke semuanya!

**Hiyori : **Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Jangan hiraukan authormu! *pundung di pojokan*

**Konoha** : Sampai bertemu lagi..

**Hiyori :** Kyaa! Konoha-san! *peluk Konoha*

(ada apa dengan fanfic ini..)


	12. From the Beginning

**The curtain call echoes, everyone won't stop applauding .**

**Let them echo more and more, please?**

**The buzzer opening curtain rang and the curtain was raised.**

**It starts on the count of one , two, three!**

* * *

><p>"...gumi! ...Megumi!" Aku sadar dan melihat Shintaro.<p>

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" Tanyanya sambil melihatku. Aku mengedipkan mataku, dan sadar kalau aku ada di kamar Shintaro sekarang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok." Shintaro terlihat curiga, tapi tetap mengangguk dan kembali ke komputernya.

Apa aku tertidur? Sepertinya aku bermimpi buruk, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Aku tidak akan bilang kalau itu aneh, karna semua orang biasanya melupakan mimpi mereka setelah bangun.

"Megu-chan?" Aku mendengar suara Ene, dan melihat komputer Shintaro, tempat Ene berada sekarang.

"Hm? Ada apa, Ene?"

"Kamu banyak melamun hari ini. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ene dengan nada khawatir.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ene sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.."

Bukankah aku melupakan sesuatu? Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang dari ingatanku.. Tapi apa? Aku tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan ini. Yah, ini adalah hal yang biasa, berbicara pada diri sendiri dan menjawabnya sendiri.

"Shintaro, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu sejak lama.." Shintaro dan Ene melihatku dengan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu memakai baju itu? Apa kamu punya banyak—Ah, kamu tidak pernah mandi ya.."

"Apa yang kamu maksud?!" Teriak Shintaro dengan muka merah.

"Ahaha! Megu-chan, kamu benar!" Ene berkata sambil tertawa.

"Berhentilah berkata yang bukan-bukan!" Teriakan Shintaro yang malu membuat Ene tertawa semakin keras.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Shintaro, aku akan tetap berkunjung kesini. Tapi tolong jaga jarak 3 meter dariku." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu salah paham!" Shintaro berteriak sambil menggerakkan tangannya, ke arah botol sodanya yang masih terbuka.

"Shintaro, botol soda—" Kata-kataku terpotong dengan suara botol soda yang jatuh tepat di keyboard komputer Shintaro.

"GYAA!"

"Master! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!"

"Shintaro, kamu harus tenang dalam situasi seperti ini." Kataku sambil memberikan sekotak tisu. Shintaro mengelap keyboardnya dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Bagaimana kalau komputerku rusak?! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa komputer!" Teriak Shintaro sambil tetap mengelap keyboardnya.

"Kamu benar-benar seorang NEET, Shintaro. Kamu seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan Ene daripada komputermu." Ene melihatku dengan senang, dan Shintaro masih berusaha mengeringkan keyboardnya.

Setelah lumayan kering, dia memencet semua tombol keyboard, tapi yang masih berfungsi hanya tombol t, r, dan o.

"Ahaha! Itu melegakan, Shintaro! Paling tidak kamu masih bisa menulis 'totoro' di blogmu." Kataku sambil tertawa senang. Shintaro memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan melihatku dengan tidak percaya.

"Pftt—Master bahkan tidak punya blog!" Ene berkata sambil tertawa.

"Jangan bicara lagi kalian berdua. Ini tidak mungkin.." Kata Shintaro sambil menghela nafas.

"Yah, kalau begini, sebaiknya master membeli keyboard baru." Aku mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Ene.

"Itu betul. Lagipula, sudah berapa tahun umur keyboard itu?"

"Hmm, mari kita cek online shop.." Ene mulai membuka beberapa tab di komputer Shintaro. Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ene, kamu tidak perlu mencari keyboard itu."

"Eh?" Shintaro dan Ene melihatku dengan bingung.

"Ini Obon. Tidak akan ada toko yang mengantarkan keyboard dengan cepat. Paling tidak mereka akan mengantarkannya beberapa hari lagi." Jelasku sambil melihat mereka berdua. Shintaro mengedipkan mata, dan langsung berwajah panik.

"K-Kamu tidak mungkin serius kan, Megumi? Ene, cari dengan teliti!"

"Ah, seperti yang Megu-chan katakan, semua toko ditutup." Ene berkata dengan santai.

"Jangan b-bercanda.. Komputer ini sama saja dengan hidupku! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam 5 hari.." Shintaro berteriak sambil melakukan pose-pose yang tidak perlu.

"Inilah akibat menjadi seorang NEET, Shintaro. Dan obon itu 3 hari, bukan 5."

"Lebih baik aku tidak makan dan minum selama 5 hari!" Dia kembali berteriak, membuatku sweatdrop.

"Kamu menghiraukan aku? Dan kalau kamu tidak makan dan minum selama 5 hari, kamu bisa mati."

"Ano.. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu saat kamu sedang berteriak tidak jelas, master.." Kata Ene, dan Shintaro langsung berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Ini salahmu dan Megumi! Jangan berkata seperti aku berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas!"

"Yah, lihatlah ini dulu.." Ene berkata sambil memunculkan sebuah tab. Aku tersenyum melihat ini.

"Hanya ini cara yang tersisa, Shintaro. Ayo kita pergi!" Aku berkata dengan senang, membuat Shintaro melihatku dan Ene dengan tidak percaya.

"Kalian berdua ingin aku pergi keluar?!"

* * *

><p>"Master! Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi! Kita hampir sampai!" Ene menyemangati Shintaro dari ponsel. Aku berjalan di sebelah Shintaro sambil melihat Ene.<p>

"Aku akan mati.." Shintaro berkata dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Shintaro." Aku berkata sambil melihat laki-laki berjaket merah itu.

Saat ini, aku dan Shintaro berjalan ke departemen store untuk membeli keyboard baru. Musim panas memang menyiksa, terik matahari bersinar dengan terang. Dan dari tadi, Shintaro tidak berhenti mengeluh dan itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kamu minum banyak tadi, jadi pasti baik-baik saja Master!" Kata Ene dengan senang.

"Yah, itu benar-benar tidak membantu karna dia minum cola." Aku berkomentar.

"Oi, jalankan aplikasi rekaman suara.. Aku harus merekam kata-kata terakhirku selagi bisa.." Shintaro berkata sambil mengelap dahinya yang bercucuran dengan keringat.

"Bersemangatlah, Master! Ayo kita pulang hidup-hidup! Lagipula.. kamu lebih baik menghapus folder itu sebelum mati, Master." Ene tersenyum menggoda kepada Shintaro, membuat wajah laki-laki itu pucat.

"Kalau ditemukan, aku ragu akan ada tetangga yang mengunjungi pemakamanmu, Shintaro. Karna folder itu membuktikan kehentaianmu sudah keterlaluan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian melihatnya?!" Teriak Shintaro sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di kepala.

"Setiap incinya."

"Aku diberitau oleh Ene."

"Tidak, tidak. Lagipula, folder itu dikunci kan?" Tanya Shintaro masih tidak percaya.

"Kamu terlalu naif, Master. Sudah jelas kalau setiap passwordmu itu adalah 4510471 (shigoto shinai/tidak bekerja)!" Ene berteriak sambil menunjuk Shintaro yang berwajah panik.

"Dan kalau kamu mati, Ene bisa membuka semua foldermu yang terkunci." Terangku sambil terus berjalan.

"Lupakan! Lupakan saja semuanya, oke?" Kata Shintaro dengan putus asa.

"Eh? Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan tipe yang melepaskan sesuatu setelah berhasil menangkapnya.." Ene berkata dengan santai.

Kami terus berjalan, dan aku terkejut tidak ada orang yang menegur Shintaro karna terus melihat ponselnya, atau lebih tepatnya Ene. Orang-orang jaman sekarang lebih peduli dengan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain..

"Ah, aku ingat sesuatu! Departemen store yang akan kita kunjungi punya amusement park di atapnya!" Ene mulai menerangkan tentang permainan yang ada disana. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin pergi ke amusement park. Apa Ene tidak pernah kesana?

"Kalau Master membawaku kesana, aku akan melupakan semuanya!" Kata Ene sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya.

"Pembohong." Shintaro berkata langsung.

"A-Aku serius! Setelah kita membeli keyboard, ayo pergi kesana sebentar saja!" Shintaro terlihat ragu untuk sesaat, tapi menyetujuinya.

"Ah.. Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja, oke?" Kata Shintaro menyerah.

"Master serius? Kita benar-benar bisa pergi?!" Kata Ene dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, ya.. Tapi jangan lupa tentang folder itu!"

"Ene. Akan. Melupakannya." Ene berkata dengan nada seperti robot, membuatku tersenyum.

"Apa kamu melakukan ini dengan sengaja?"

"E-Eh? Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu.." Kata Ene dengan gugup.

"Tapi Shintaro, aku terkejut kamu setuju dengan ide keluar setelah 2 tahun di kamar." Aku berkomentar kepada NEET itu.

"Yah, aku tidak akan pernah keluar lagi, jadi tidak masalah."

* * *

><p>"A-Akhirnya sampai.." Shintaro berkata sambil meletakkan tangan di lututnya.<p>

"Wah.. Itu tadi benar-benar sesak.." Komentar Ene.

"Makanya kubilang lebih baik kita naik tangga saja.." Kataku sambil menghela nafas.

"Ahem. Sejarah NEET yang mengurung diri selama 2 tahun. Awalnya, pemulihan Kisaragi Shintaro tidak punya harapan. Tapi sekarang dia berusaha untuk berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang ini dengan kedua kakinya sendiri! Kalau ini bukan sebuah keajaiban, lalu apa?! Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat monitor karna air mata yang mengalir!—" Ene memulai narasi tentang laki-laki berjaket merah yang sedang berjalan di sebelahku.

"Berhentilah! Itu subjek yang sensitif jadi berhentilah! Dan untuk membuat ini semakin buruk, aku bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang ke arahku!" Kata Shintaro berbisik keras, mengingat kalau dia berbicara kepada Ene yang ada di 'dalam' ponselnya.

"—NEET yang satu ini hanya berhasil melakukan ini berkat dorongan orang dekatnya untuk membeli keyboard di sebuah departemen store, setelah Kisaragi Shintaro sendiri memutuskan kalau cola favoritnya adalah aksesoris yang bagus untuk keyboard miliknya. Dia mengamuk di dalam kamarnya, berteriak histeris seperti orang tidak waras yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa komputer. Sampai manakah dia bisa bertahan?!" Aku melanjutkan narasi Ene sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh! Narasi yang bagus, Megu-chan. Dan itu juga fakta yang sebenarnya."

"Berhenti membicarakan itu, kalian berdua!" Shintaro berkata dengan nada putus asa.

"Cihh.. Kalau begitu ayo kita langsung pergi ke tujuan asli kita, amusement park!"

"Keyboardnya."

"Ah, itu benar. Ada sesuatu tentang keyboard. Kalau begitu ayo—" Ene terdiam sebentar, sebelum kembali berteriak. "Lihat itu, Master!"

"EEH?!" Secara tidak sengaja, Shintaro berteriak lumayan keras, membuat beberapa orang melihat kami.

"A-Ah, maaf. Tolong hiraukan saja aku." Shintaro meminta maaf, walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang peduli.

"Lihat kesana, Master. Lihat kesana!" Aku dan Shintaro melihat ke arah Ene menunjuk dan melihat sebuah granat. Shintaro melihat Ene dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk menahan tawa.

"Bukankah itu sangat keren?" Kata Ene dengan mata berbinar.

"Hanya itu yang kamu teriakan?! Aku tidak perlu itu!" Teriak Shintaro kesal.

"Tapi dikatakan disitu kalau granatnya akan tetap selamat walau dijatuhkan dari ketinggian 1000 meter!" Kata Ene sambil menunjuk ke sebuah poster yang berisikan informasi tentang granat itu.

"Lupakan itu! Kalau granat itu jatuh dari ketinggian itu dan menimpa seseorang, dia bisa mati!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bayar setengahnya, jadi ayo beli itu!"

"Ah, aku akan bayar ½ milik Ene." Kataku sedikit bercanda.

"Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti kita akan patungan untuk membelinya?! Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu hal itu!"

"Eeh? Aku mau itu! Aku mau itu!" Ene mulai berteriak seperti anak kecil yang meminta mainan. Apa yang mau dilakukannya dengan granat itu?

Saat Shintaro sibuk melihat ponselnya, dia bertabrakan dengan perempuan berambut hijau—Bukankah itu Kido?

"Ah, um, maafkan aku.. Aku tidak melihat kemana.." Shintaro membungkuk minta maaf. Tapi yang sekarang dilihat Kido adalah aku, bukan dia. Aku menempelkan jari di mulutku, tanda untuk jangan bicara sekarang. Kido masih terlihat terkejut, tapi dia mengangguk mengerti. Aku sendiri terkejut, apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Tidak papa. Itu tadi salahku." Kata Kido sambil memakai kembali hoodnya. Matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan dia menghilang. Aku melihat ke arah Shintaro untuk melihat wajahnya yang terkejut dan ketakutan.

"A-Ada apa dengan orang tadi? Dia juga menatapku dengan tajam.." Shintaro bergumam ketakutan.

"Ahaha, mungkin dia membencimu, Shintaro—" Tiba-tiba, aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Karna firasatku hampir selalu benar.. Yah, kurasa akan baik-baik saja untuk menggunakan kekuatan mataku, mungkin.

Aku berpaling dari hadapan Shintaro dan mataku yang tadinya ungu terang berubah menjadi merah. Gerakan orang, pikiran, dan lainnya, aku bisa melihat semuanya—Teroris? Apa yang dilakukan teroris disini?

"Shintaro, Ene, aku ke toilet sebentar. Jangan tunggu aku." Aku tidak menunggu jawaban mereka berdua dan langsung berlari, mataku sudah berubah kembali menjadi ungu terang.

Saat aku berjalan menjauh dari mereka berdua, aku mendengar suara kaca pecah dan langsung melihat kesana. Aku melihat bom asap, dan langsung pergi dari sana, berusaha menghindari teroris yang mengambil semua orang di lantai ini sebagai sandera. Lampu darurat departemen store ini mulai menyala, bersamaan dengan tertutupnya shutter.

Kalau ada Kido, aku memperkirakan akan ada Kano dan Seto. Yah, mereka bertiga _mungkin _punya rencana, jadi lebih baik aku mengamati saja. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal seperti ini—

Oh, aku menemukan Kido bersama dengan Momo-chan dan seorang perempuan berambut putih. Tunggu dulu, apa yang dilakukan Momo-chan bersama Kido?

Mereka tidak melihatku, atau lebih tepatnya mereka lebih fokus tentang teroris itu sekarang. Aku kembali mengaktifkan kekuatan mataku, mengamati semua yang terjadi di sekitar. Perempuan berambut putih itu memegang sebuah benda, dan dia mengayunkannya. Ah, kalau dia terus melakukan itu—

"Kyaa!" Dia terpelintir kabel benda itu, membuat bendanya terbang ke arah orang yang sepertinya pemimpin teroris. Sepertinya Kido menggunaka kekuatannya, membuat mereka bertiga tidak disadari oleh teroris itu. Kido melompat dan berhasil mengambil benda tadi, tapi tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya tepat di atas kepala pemimpin teroris itu, membuatnya memukuli teman terorisnya sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku karna ini, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan suara, membuat Kido dan yang lainnya melihatku.

"M-Megumi-san?" Tanya Momo-chan terkejut.

"A-Ahaha, tunggu sebentar. Aku harus berhenti tertawa.." Aku berusaha, dan akhirnya berhasil menahan tawaku. Saat aku melihat wajah mereka, mereka terlihat terkejut dan bingung, terutama Kido.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku bingung. Kido menunjuk matanya, dan akhirnya aku sadar.

"Ah, tentang itu.." Aku berkedip, membuat mataku kembali berubah menjadi warna ungu terang.

"Megumi-san, kamu punya kekuatan mata?"

"Begitulah.. Tapi, aku ingin bertanya siapa dia?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut putih yang tadi.

"Namanya Mary, member kami yang ke 4." Jelas Kido.

"Ah.. Begitu ya. Yah kita bisa membahas tentangku lain kali. Sekarang, apa kalian punya rencana?" Tanyaku penasaran. Kido mengangguk, dan Momo-chan mulai menjelaskan rencananya. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Walau ini rencana yang sederhana, tapi aku yakin ini bisa berhasil.

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal menunggu kan?"

"Ya, kita hanya—" Saat Momo-chan akan berbicara kembali, kami mendengar teriakan Shintaro yang sekarang berada di antara para sandera. Aku melihat kesana, untuk melihat pemimpin teroris itu memegang kerah jaket Shintaro dan mengangkatnya.

"Kisaragi! Apa rencananya bisa dijalankan sekarang?!" Tanya Kido kepada Momo-chan.

"Ya. Aku yakin bisa!"

Kami pergi berpencar ke tempat-tempat tertentu. Aku menjatuhkan rak yang berisi barang-barang, membuat beberapa teroris itu tertimpa. Kido dan yang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan aku bisa melihat Kano dan Seto di antara para sandera. Kano mengatakan sesuatu kepada Shintaro, membuat dia langsung berlari ke arah deretan tv.

Shintaro menyambungkan ponselnya ke tv, dan muncul Ene yang langsung menghack sistem keamanan departemen store ini. Shutter terbuka, membuat cahaya masuk ke dalam sini. Terdengar suara tembakan, dan aku langsung melihat ke arah Shintaro yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Shintaro!" Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya. Saat aku melihatnya dengan baik, Shintaro tidak terluka. Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit, saat aku mendengar suara Momo-chan.

"Onii-chan!" Momo-chan berteriak memanggil kakak laki-lakinya, dan berlari ke arahku.

"Tenang saja, Momo-chan. Shintaro baik-baik saja." Perkataanku membuat Momo-chan menghela nafas lega. Kido, Kano, Seto, dan Mary berjalan ke arah kami.

"Megumi-san! Lama tak berjumpa!" Sudah ditebak, Kano tetap ceria walaupun dalam situasi seperti ini, membuatku tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa juga, Kano. Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian semua, tapi bukankah kita harus segera keluar dari sini?" Mereka mengangguk setuju kepada pertanyaanku.

"Kano, bawa kakak Kisaragi."

"Eeh? Kenapa aku yang har—" Kido mengepalkan tangannya, membuat Kano langsung mengangkat Shintaro.

"Ah, Ene! Apa kamu ada disana?" Momo-chan bertanya kepada Ene yang sekarang ada di ponselnya.

"Tentu saja, imouto! Ah, Megu-chan! Aku khawatir saat kamu menghilang tiba-tiba..." Ene berkata dengan nada khawatir, membuatku merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Maaf membuatmu khawatir, Ene. Tapi aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Megumi-san, bagaimana kamu bisa kenal dengan Danchou dan yang lainnya?" Momo-chan bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang kalau kami adalah teman lama. Tapi aku tidak mengenal Mary sampai sekarang..."

"Cukup bicaranya. Lebih baik kita membicarakan ini semua di markas." Kata Kido dan kami langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Yah, ini adalah suatu pengalaman yang.. mendebarkan?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : Ayame kembali! Sekarang, cerita ini mengikuti anime~!<strong>

**Ayaka : **Ah, apa ini giliranku?

**Ayame : **Ayaka-san! Tolong lakukan disclaimernya..

**Ayaka : **Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-san hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame : **Yah, karna saya bosan, author's note ini berakhir sekarang.

**Kenjiro : **Sampai ber—

**Ayame : **Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya! *lambaikan tangan*

**Kenjiro : ***pundung di pojokan*

**Ayaka : **... *sweatdrop*


	13. Memories

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan matamu, Megumi-san?" Seto bertanya dengan penasaran.

Saat ini, kami ada di markas Mekakushi-dan, apartemen no 107. Shintaro masih belum sadar juga, jadi kami membawanya ke kamar Mary. Ene ada di ponselnya, katanya 'ingin mengamati tingkah Master setelah bangun'.

"Untuk kalian ketahui, aku sudah mendapatkan kekuatan ini sebelum bertemu kalian." Aku menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil melihat Kido, Seto, dan Kano yang terlihat bingung dan penasaran.

"Tapi kenapa kami tidak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Kano tertarik.

"Yah, aku tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatanku saat bersama teman, dan kalau terlalu banyak dipakai, itu bisa membuatku kelelahan." Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jadi.. apa kekuatanmu, Megumi-san?"

"Hmm.. Aku bisa memprediksi masa depan." Saat aku mengatakan ini, mereka terlihat tidak percaya. Yah, siapa yang percaya dengan memprediksi masa depan?

"Oh! Jadi apa kamu bisa mengetahui kapan onii-chan bangun?" Tanya Momo-chan dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalau itu aku tidak bisa." Perkataanku membuat semuanya terlihat bingung.

"Ah.. Bagaimana menjelaskannya? Singkatnya, aku mengamati seseorang, dan membuat prediksi berdasarkan pikiran, kebiasaan, dan lainnya.." Kano, Kido, dan Seto terlihat mengerti, tapi Momo-chan dan Mary terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mengerti..." Mary berkata sedikit kecewa.

"Tenang saja Mary-chan, aku juga tidak mengerti!" Kata Momo bangga, membuat kami semua sweatdrop.

Dari kamar, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan—Yah, itu Shintaro dan Ene. Aku sudah bersama mereka selama 2 tahun untuk mengetahui suara mereka.

"Sepertinya Shintaro sudah bangun, dan Ene mengganggunya..." Aku berkata sambil sweatdrop.

"Mary, tolong bawakan Shintaro minuman." Kata Kido.

"Baik.." Mary berkata sambil berdiri dan mengambil minuman.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong—"

"KYAAA!" Perkataan Kano dipotong oleh teriakan Mary.

"Mary?! Ada apa?!" Seto berteriak sambil berlari ke kamar Shintaro. Aku dan yang lainnya ikut berlari kesana, khawatir dengan Mary. Tapi, aku punya firasat buruk.. Shintaro, apa yang kamu lakukan?

* * *

><p>Sekarang kami ada di dalam kamar Mary, dengan Shintaro yang tanpa baju dan tangannya diikat ke ranjang. Momo-chan melihatnya dengan kesal sambil memegang ponsel yang berisi Ene. Kido bersender di rak buku, Kano duduk di kursi, sedangkan Mary dan Seto duduk di sofa. Aku? Yah, aku duduk di lantai, membaca salah satu buku milik Mary.<p>

"Tapi harus kuakui, kamu benar-benar seorang hentai..." Kido berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Bwahahaa! Perutku sakit, serius." Kano berkata sambil memegang perutnya dan tertawa keras.

"Kamu terlalu banyak tertawa, Kano. Dan semua tawa itu membuat penjelasanmu tidak jelas. Aku merasa kasihan kepada Shintaro-san." Seto berkata sambil melihat Shintaro.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kupikir aku sudah mengerti intinya. Aku diselamatkan oleh kalian... Mekakushi-dan, benar kan? Terima kasih, aku berhutang budi kepada kalian." Shintaro berkata dengan tenang. Walaupun begitu, posisinya sekarang membuat dia benar-benar terlihat sebagai super masochist yang terikat di ranjang.

"Ya. Pakai saja bajumu dan anggap kita impas." Kido menjawab Shintaro yang langsung melihatnya dengan tidak percaya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MELAKUKAN ITU?! AKU TERIKAT DISINI!"

"Ah, itu benar. Maaf, akan kulepaskan itu. Kisaragi, lepaskan dia."

"Itu tidak boleh, Danchou-san! Dia masih belum dapat pelajaran! Ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri!" Kata Momo-chan sambil melihat ke arah Kido.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Momo-chan." Aku berkata sambil mengangguk setuju.

"KAMU ADA DI PIHAK SIAPA, MEGUMI?!" Shintaro berteriak sambil meronta-ronta.

"Tapi, aku merasa kasihan kalau meninggalkannya diikat seperti itu..." Mary berkata sambil melihat Shintaro dengan kasihan.

"Tidak papa! Lagipula, laki-laki macam apa yang melepaskan bajunya di kamar perempuan? Apa yang kamu pikirkan, onii-chan?"

"Dia memikirkan kalau dia melepaskan bajunya, pasti akan dihukum olehmu, Momo-chan. Intinya, dia hentai super masochist yang menikmati ini sekarang, benar kan, Shintaro?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Bukan! Sudah kubilang kan, Ene menyuruhku untuk melepaskan baju kalau ingin tau keadaan sekarang!"

"Eh? Apa aku bilang itu?" Ene berkata dengan nada tidak bersalah.

"Kamu cuma ingin aku terlihat bersalah kan?!" Teriak Shintaro kesal.

"Ahaha, aku cuma bercanda. Situasi ini benar-benar lucu dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri! Ah, tapi kalaupun aku tidak mengatakan itu, Master, kamu benar-benar seorang hentai, mengatakan 'Baunya harum!' di kamar ini." Perkataan Ene membuat Mary menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan karna malu.

"K-Kalau itu... Kamu tau! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Lagipula, Megumi lebih harum daripada itu!" Setelah beberapa saat, Shintaro akhirnya sadar tentang apa yang dikatakannya dan langsung berwajah pucat dan sedikit merah.

"A-Ah, Megumi, b-bukan i-itu maksudku..."

"Momo-chan, beri dia pelajaran." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Momo-chan melempar ponsel ke udara, dan dalam slow motion, terjadi hal-hal yang tidak akan kujelaskan disini.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." Shintaro yang babak belur berkata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hah... Inilah kenapa kamu dibenci perempuan, onii-chan." Momo-chan berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Imouto, kekurangan Master itu sudah berakar dari sesuatu yang lebih dasar."

"Diamlah!"

"Yah, aku benar-benar kagum akan bakatmu, Ene-chan. Aku lega banyak orang berbakat yang masuk ke dalam organisasi kecil kami. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pensiun saja..." Kata Kano.

"Apa aku mendengar sebuah tantangan, tuan bermata rubah?" Ene bertanya dengan nada serius. Menurutku, mata Kano lebih mirip seekor kucing—Yah, kucing yang nakal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku lebih rendah posisinya daripada anak baru~ Kamu mau melawanku?" Tanya Kano sambil menaruh kedua tangan di dagunya.

"Tentu!" Ene menjawab dengan bersemangat.

Yah, setelah itu, mereka mulai memasuki mode duel.

"Aku mempertaruhkan harga diri dan hak asasi manusia milik Master. Aku memanggil tumpukan folder rahasia 'telanjang kaki' pilihan Master!"

"AHH! HENTIKANN!" Shintaro berteriak dengan putus asa.

"Jadi Shintaro punya fetish pada kaki..."

"BUKAN!"

"Ukh... Kamu hebat juga..." Kano berkata sambil berlutut. Dan dia tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Tapi, kita baru saja mulai!"

"Apa?!"

"Counter Trap! Tumpukan 'puisi' rahasia milik Mary! Open!"

_-Puisi milik Mary-_

_Banyak bayi mola-mola yang mati, membuatku sedih._

_Tapi kalau mereka semua hidup, dunia akan dipenuhi mola-mola—_

"HENTIKAANNN!" Mary berteriak dengan wajah merah.

Ene berlutut, mendapatkan damage besar dari serangan Kano.

"Masih ada banyak lagi~!" Kano berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Selanjutnya, punya Kido—GUAHH!" Tendangan Kido yang tiba-tiba membuat Kano menghantam rak buku.

"Jangan alihkan kita dari topik, bodoh." Kido berkata dengan tenang.

"Kano, kamu jahat! Iblis!" Kata Mary, masih dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Uh... Anak baru itu sangat tegang, jadi aku berusaha untuk meringankan moodnya..."

"Kalau kamu ingin melakukan itu, sebaiknya lepaskan talinya dulu. Tidak setiap hari kita dapat anggota baru, jadi ini bukan caranya memperlakukan mereka." Setelah Seto mengatakan ini, Shintaro seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"H-Hei, tunggu sebentar. Anggota baru? Dari apa? Apa yang kalian semua bicarakan?" Tanya Shintaro bingung.

"Hm? Ene-chan tidak memberitaumu, Shintaro-kun?" Kano bertanya kepada Shintaro yang masih berwajah kebingungan.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab Shintaro singkat.

"Ene-chan dan kamu sekarang resmi menjadi anggota baru organisasi kami." Kano berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa yang kamu maksud dengan itu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, itu berarti mulai sekarang kamu dan Ene-chan adalah anggota dari Mekakushi-dan. Saat kami bertanya kepada Ene-chan, dia bilang 'Master pasti akan senang kalau menjadi anggota juga!'" Kata Kano senang, dan Shintaro langsung melihat Ene.

"Kamu bilang tepat seperti itu, Master!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang itu!"

"Lagipula, kami sudah memberitaumu tentang organisasi ini. Dan kamu juga sudah tau tentang kekuatan kami, jadi kamu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Kido menerangkan situasinya.

"Jadi, selamat datang di Mekakushi-dan, Shintaro-kun!" Kano berkata dengan senang. Seto melepaskan ikatan tali di tangan Shintaro, dan kami semua melihat wajah Shintaro yang kebingungan.

"Aku bergabung sebelum onii-chan, jadi aku senpaimu, mengerti? Lakukan sesuatu yang aneh dan kamu akan menyesalinya." Kata Momo-chan. Sepertinya dia senang memerintah kakaknya *sweatdrop*.

"Yah, mulai sekarang disini akan menjadi ramai..." Seto berkata sambil tersenyum senang.

"Yah, begitulah. Selamat datang, Shintaro." Kido berkata sambil berjalan keluar. Seakan mengingat sesuatu, dia berbalik dan menggunakan jarinya untuk membentuk angka tujuh. "Ngomong-ngomong, nomor anggotamu adalah 7. Ingat itu baik-baik."

"Jangan lupa memakai baju, Shintaro." Aku mengingatkan sambil tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang, kita akan pergi ke amusement park! Cepatlah siap-siap, Master!" Ene berkata dengan semangat.

"Kamu dengar Ene-chan dan Megumi-san. Siap-siaplah, onii-chan." Momo-chan menyambung, dan kami semua keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Shintaro yang masih tidak mengerti situasinya.

* * *

><p>Aku duduk bersama yang lainnya di ruang tamu, sampai tiba-tiba Shintaro yang sudah memakai baju keluar dengan cepat tanpa melihat kami. Aku langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Shintaro.<p>

"Shintaro! Kamu mau kemana?!"

* * *

><p>"Megumi-san benar-benar peduli dengan Shintaro-san ya.." Seto berkata sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Yah, Megumi-san selalu bersama dengan onii-chan, jadi aku tidak terkejut tentang itu." Momo berkata sambil menghela nafas, membuat Kido, Kano, dan Seto melihat Momo dengan penasaran.

"Sejak kapan Megumi-san selalu bersama Shintaro?" Kido bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Uh... Dulu Megumi-san memang selalu berkunjung, tapi setelah 2 tahun lalu, Megumi-san selalu mengunjungi rumah kami."

"Bukankah hal seperti itu membuat Megumi-san terlihat seperti menyukai Shintaro-kun?" Kano bertanya dengan nada menggoda. "Maksudku, siapa orang yang bisa menemani NEET selama 2 tahun dan tidak bosan?"

"Eeh? Aku juga selalu ada disana kan?" Protes Ene dari ponsel Momo.

"Ene-chan~ Jadi kamu iri dengan hubungan mereka~?" Kano bertanya kepada Ene yang berwajah sedikit merah.

"B-Bukan begitu!" Ene menjawab dengan gugup. Setelah beberapa saat, Kido berwajah seperti dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Kido?" Mary bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ah, aku baru saja ingat sesuatu." Kido bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

><p>"K-Kenapa Shintaro hanya bisa berlari dengan cepat kalau di saat seperti ini?" Aku berkata sambil melihat sekeliling. Setelah keluar dari markas, aku tidak melihat Shintaro lagi.<p>

Yah, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan...

Aku mulai berjalan sendirian tanpa arah. Tidak banyak orang yang ada di luar, mungkin karna mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah—Ah, bagaimana tentang Kido dan yang lainnya? Tanpa berpikir aku langsung mengejar Shintaro dan malah tidak bisa menemukannya *sweatdrop*.

_Megu-chan, menurutmu apa akhir yang bahagia itu mungkin?_

Ayano-chan pernah menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. Akhir bahagia, ya? Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi menurutku akan lebih baik kalau tidak ada yang berakhir. Tapi itu juga menimbulkan masalah sendiri...

Kalau saja Ayano-chan tidak terjun dari atap sekolah...

* * *

><p>"Itu terjadi saat kami mulai tinggal di markas sekarang. Seperti yang kalian tau, kekuatan kami bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Dulunya, keluarga dari Danchou yang lama menjaga kami, dan kami senang dengan kehidupan kami sekarang." Kata Kido.<p>

"U-Uh, aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak bercanda seperti itu. Aku pasti membawa kembali memori yang menyedihkan..." Ene berkata dengan nada bersalah. Kido melihatnya, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Kita teman kan? Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi tau satu sama lain tentang diri kita. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"B-Baik."

"Ah, itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Dulu Megumi-san juga sering datang ke rumah kan? Tapi dulu dia orang yang dingin~" Kano berkata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Orang yang dingin?" Momo bertanya dengan bingung.

"Ya. Dulu Megumi-san jarang tersenyum. Tapi, dia adalah orang pertama yang tidak kaget dengan kekuatan kami selain keluarganya Danchou." Kido berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Berarti, Megu-chan juga kenal dengan Danchou yang lama?" Tanya Ene penasaran.

"Ya. Dan mereka adalah teman baik."

* * *

><p>Yah, tidak baik berpikiran negatif. Dan aku juga belum tau apa Ayano-chan berhasil atau tidak...<p>

"Megumi-san!" Aku mendengar suara Seto dan benar saja, saat aku berbalik aku melihat laki-laki berpakaian serba hijau itu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Seto? Bukankah kamu bersama yang lainnya?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung, membuat Seto tertawa gugup.

"A-Ahaha, aku lari karna malu..." Kata Seto, dan aku mengangguk mengerti. Memang, kalau Seto malu dia akan langsung pergi meninggalkan orang lain.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, sampai aku mulai bicara.

"Kou-kun..."

"Ada apa, Megu-nee?" Seto bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yah, sudah lama kami tidak memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama panggilan. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga.

"Apa menurutmu... Ayano-chan masih hidup?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat Seto.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu bertanya tentang hal itu, Megu-nee?" Seto bertanya dengan bingung.

"Yah, aku hanya merasakan sesuatu—Ah, lupakan saja!" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum, dan Seto terdiam. Setelah itu, kami kembali berjalan tanpa berbicara, tidak ada yang berkata tentang apa yang kubicarakan tadi.

Saat aku melihat ke seberang jalan, aku melihat ada kerumunan orang dan juga... ambulance?

"Seto—"

"Ya, ayo kesana, Megumi-san." Kami berdua langsung berlari kesana. Tapi pemandangan itu bukan pemandangan yang ingin kulihat.

Shintaro berdiri di tengah kerumunan dengan wajah yang panik. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat tergeletak di tanah, sepertinya dia pingsan. Dan di samping anak laki-laki itu, seorang laki-laki berambut putih—Eh?

"K-Konoha?" Aku berkata dengan mata terbelak, apa yang dilakukan character game Haruka-san disini? Kecuali... Apa dia Haruka-san? Karna Takane-san berubah menjadi Ene, mungkin saja kalau Haruka-san berubah menjadi Konoha kan—

_Kamu kejam, Megumi-chan. Tentu saja ini Kokonose Haruka, kakak kelasmu itu~!_

Tanpa sadar, aku mendapatkan banyak flashback. Aku melihat Konoha, tapi dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dan dia melakukan—Eh? K-Kenapa aku mengingat sesuatu seperti ini? Apa hal ini pernah terjadi?

_Bukankah ini tragis? Sang pengganti pahlawan merah ingin menyelamatkan semuanya, tapi dia akan mati paling pertama. _

"Megumi-san?" Seto bertanya dengan bingung. Pandanganku mulai kabur, dan aku masih melihat flashback. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana flashback itu terjadi. Apa semua itu benar-benar terjadi? Dan yang melakukannya... Konoha?

"...Megumi? Seto, ada apa dengan Megumi?" Aku mendengar suara Shintaro yang khawatir, tapi pandanganku masih kabur, dan kepalaku pusing. Aku hanya bisa melihat blur warna hijau dan merah. Dan pandanganku langsung berubah menjadi hitam.

_Mimpi indah~_

* * *

><p>Di tempat Kido dan yang lainnya, ponsel Momo berbunyi, menunjukkan nama Seto.<p>

"Halo, ini Ene. Apa kamu bisa mendengarku?" Ene berkata dengan santai.

"_Ini gawat! Ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di jalan utama barusan, dan teman Shintaro-san terlibat!_" Terdengar suara panik Seto dari ponsel.

"Teman onii-chan? Tunggu dulu, onii-chan punya teman selain Megumi-san?!" Teriak Momo kaget, membuat semuanya sweatdrop.

"Aku khawatir dengan hubungannya dengan orang lain..." Kido berkomentar.

"_Ah, dan juga, Megumi-san tiba-tiba pingsan!_"

"Eh?" Semuanya bertanya dengan kaget.

"_Untuk sekarang, aku dan Shintaro-san akan ke rumah sakit, jadi tolong cepat kesini. Maaf, aku telpon lagi nanti._" Setelah Seto mengatakan ini, telpon darinya di putus.

"T-Tunggu dulu, bagaimana Megu-chan bisa pingsan tiba-tiba?" Ene bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Yang lebih penting, kita harus cepat kesana!" Kata Momo dengan panik.

"Yah, aku akan pergi kesana setelah membereskan sesuatu, jadi kalian pergilah lebih dulu." Kano berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Kido melihat Kano sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Itu tidak jauh dari sini, jadi kita bisa sampai dengan cepat. Ayo!" Kido berkata, dan semuanya kecuali Kano pergi dari pemakaman itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayame: <strong>Akhirnya chapter 13 selesai! Yah, Ayame sedang malas, jadi langsung saja.. Tsukihiko-san!

**Tsukihiko: **Baik! Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame-chan hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.

**Ayame: **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! *lambaikan tangan*


	14. Explanation

Aku bangun dan langsung melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya ini salah satu kamar yang ada di markas. Aku mendengar suara beberapa orang dari luar dan memutuskan untuk bangun dan keluar.

Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat Kido, Momo-chan, dan Shintaro sedang berbicara. Kido yang melihatku langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Megumi-san... Apa kamu sudah baikan?" Setelah Kido mengatakan ini, Momo-chan dan Shintaro langsung melihatku dengan lega.

"Ah, iya. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum. Aku duduk di sebelah Shintaro yang masih terlihat khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Shintaro. Aku baik-baik saja!" Walaupun laki-laki berjaket merah itu terlihat ragu, dia mengangguk dan kembali melihat Kido. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu tadi.

"Menyambung pembicaraan tadi... Seperti yang kubilang, setiap dari kami pernah menemui hal itu saat kami masih kecil." Perkataan Kido membuatku bingung.

"Hal itu? Apa yang kamu maksud, Kido?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung.

"Tentang semacam ular yang menelan Kido dan yang lainnya sebelum mereka mendapat kekuatan." Kata Shintaro.

"Ah, ular hitam itu?" Aku berkata dengan sadar, membuat semuanya melihatku.

"Kamu pernah melihatnya, Megumi?" Tanya Shintaro sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Ini berhubungan dengan kekuatan mata kan? Aku juga termasuk." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, untuk Kano, itu terjadi saat dia dan ibunya diserang oleh sekelompok perampok di rumah mereka. Untuk Seto, dia dan anjing yang disayanginya tenggelam di sungai. Dan untukku... saat aku dan kakak perempuan kandungku terjebak dalam rumah kami yang terbakar."

"Kisaragi, apa kamu pernah mengalami kejadian yang membuatmu hampir mati?" Kido bertanya dengan nada yang serius sambil Momo-chan.

"Aku pernah. Saat di pantai, aku hampir tenggelam. Saat itu, oto-san..." Saat Momo-chan mengatakan oto-san, tubuhku menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Momo! Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya." Shintaro memperingatkan Momo-chan dengan serius. Walaupun seorang NEET, Shintaro adalah seorang kakak yang peduli dengan adiknya.

"A-Ah, itu benar. Maaf, onii-chan. Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Megumi-san?" Pertanyaan Kido membuat semuanya melihatku.

"Yah, katakan saja kalau itu terjadi saat aku bersama dengan ayahku." Kataku dengan singkat. Sepertinya mereka semua mengerti kalau aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, jadi tidak ada yang bertanya.

"Seperti yang kuduga... Dan kutebak, kekuatanmu muncul setelah hal itu terjadi kan?" Kido bertanya kepada kami berdua, tapi lebih ke Momo-chan.

"Memang benar, kalau tidak salah kekuatanku muncul setelah itu." Kata Momo-chan. Aku melihat ke arah Shintaro yang berpikir, lalu dia mulai mengeluarkan teori miliknya.

"Karna alasan tertentu, orang yang akan mati ditelan oleh ular itu. Dan yang kembali kesini mendapatkan kekuatan—" Aku memotong teori Shintaro dengan kata-kataku sendiri.

"Tapi, orang yang lain tidak bisa kembali. Itu adalah fakta yang pasti." Setelah aku mengatakan ini, semuanya melihatku dengan terkejut.

"Bagaimana kamu tau tentang itu, Megumi-san?" Tanya Kido dengan bingung dan penasaran.

"Aku menerima kekuatanku saat umur 10 tahun. Tentu saja, aku mencari semua informasi yang kubisa. Tapi aku hanya mendapatkan satu fakta yang pasti, yaitu orang lain yang ikut tertelan tidak kembali. Hanya satu orang yang keluar, dan orang itu mendapatkan kekuatan." Aku menjelaskan teoriku kepada mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, itu berarti oto-san—" Sebelum Momo-chan menyelesaikan perkataannya, Shintaro memotongnya.

"Dia mungkin ikut tertelan ular yang kita bicarakan. Dan hanya kamu yang berhasil keluar dari sana, itu tebakanku. Tapi tetap saja, semua ini sulit dipercayai..." Shintaro berkata dengan serius.

"Sulit dipercaya, benarkah begitu? Ini memang hal yang sulit dipercayai, tapi ini juga terjadi kepada seseorang yang dekat denganmu selain adikmu dan Megumi-san, kamu tau?" Kido berkata kepada Shintaro sambil tersenyum kecil. Shintaro berpikir, sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan kaget.

"Jangan-jangan... Ene juga?!"

"Kami mendengar langsung darinya hari ini. Sepertinya dia kehilangan kesadaran karna penyakitnya. Setelah itu dia bilang kalau dia bangun dalam tubuhnya sekarang." Kido menjelaskan keadaan Ene, atau lebih tepatnya Takane-san.

"Dia dulunya manusia? Aku selalu menyangka kalau dia hanya virus menyebalkan atau sesuatu yang lainnya."

"Ene akan marah kalau mendengar itu darimu, Shintaro." Perkataanku membuat Shintaro terlihat panik.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ene, dimana dia? Gawat... Kalau aku membuatnya marah, dia bisa membuatku hidupku sengsara lagi..." Shintaro berkata sambil mengecek ponselnya. Tapi, Ene tidak ada disana.

"Huh? Hei! Apa kamu ada disana?" Shintaro bertanya sambil melihat ponselnya. Sepertinya, dia senang karna Ene tidak ada. Tapi tetap saja... kemana Ene pergi?

"Bukankah itu karna ponselmu dimatikan?" Momo-chan berkata sambil mengecek ponselnya. Tapi, Ene juga tidak ada disana.

"Hah, itu tadi menakutkan... Semuanya hanyalah masalah kalau dia ada di dekatku. Dia mungkin bukan virus, tapi dia seperti pembawa nasib buruk atau sesuatu..."

"Kamu mengatakan hal buruk tentang Ene-chan lagi, onii-chan. Sekarang dia mungkin seperti itu, tapi dia masih tetap—" Momo-chan berhenti berbicara saat sadar tentang apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Hm? Masih tetap apa?"

"E-Eh? Ahaha, bukan apa-apa!"

"Yah, begitulah. Kalau dia sudah kembali, kamu bisa menanyakan langsung kepadanya." Kido berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hah... Itu memang benar. Tapi, aku tidak berpikir kalau Ene adalah orang yang mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirinya sendiri..." Shintaro berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Itu karna kamu terlalu memaksa saat bertanya, Shintaro." Perkataanku membuat Shintaro melihatku dengan tidak percaya.

"I-Itu benar! Sekarang, yang perlu kita khawatirkan adalah Hibiya-kun." Momo-chan berkata dengan gugup.

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa kepada anak itu dulu. Sekarang, kita masih belum punya cara untuk mengembalikan orang yang terjebak disana bersamanya. Yang kita katakan hanya akan membingunkannya." Kido menjelaskan dengan nada serius.

"Apa mereka benar-benar tidak bisa kembali?" Tanya Momo-chan.

"Untuk sekarang, tidak. Tapi kita juga belum menyerah. Kita berniat untuk mencari tau cara yang bisa mengeluarkan mereka."

"Jadi itu alasanmu membawa Momo? Agar kalian bisa membantu satu sama lain?" Shintaro bertanya kepada Kido.

"Ya. Kita perlu informasi dan juga partner sebanyak-banyaknya. Yah, itu bisa menunggu sampai anak itu bangun jadi—"

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan itu?" Tanya Hibiya yang tiba-tiba muncul, membuat kami semua kaget.

"S-Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?!"

"Aku tidak bisa duduk-duduk dan hanya menunggu. Saat sekarang kita bicara, Hiyori ada di tempat aneh itu sendirian..."

"Aku paham perasaanmu, tapi sekarang kamu harus tetap tenang. Kita juga akan melakukan semua yang kami bisa untuk membantumu" Kido berkata sambil berdiri. Hibiya memegang kepalanya, dan salah satu matanya berubah merah.

"K-Kamu sebaiknya tidak memaksakan diri!" Momo-chan berkata dengan nada yang khawatir, dan aku mengangguk setuju.

"A-Aku harus pergi..." Setelah Hibiya mengatakan ini, dia lari keluar dari markas.

"T-Tunggu!" Momo-chan berkata sambil mengejar Hibiya. Aku melihat Kido, dan kami saling mengangguk dan ikut mengejar Hibiya-kun.

"Shintaro, kamu tinggal disini bersama Mary!" Aku berkata kepada Shintaro yang berwajah kaget. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk hal itu. Kalau Hibiya dibiarkan begitu saja, dia bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa, ingatan dari masa lalu mulai muncul di kepalaku. Dan hasilnya, aku kehilangan jejak Kido dan Momo yang mengejar Hibiya. Ini sama seperti saat aku mengejar Shintaro *sweatdrop*.<p>

"Hah... Kenapa semua ini muncul sekarang?" Aku bergumam sambil terus berjalan.

Aku ingat banyak hal. Mulai dari hari-hari di sekolah bersama dengan Ayano-chan dan yang lainnya, sampai hari itu. Hari dimana Ayano-chan memberitauku tentang 'misi' yang akan dilakukannya, dan tentang monster itu. Tapi, dia tidak pernah memberitauku tentang menjalankan misi sendirian.

Dan juga, aku tidak ada disana saat Ayano-chan melompat dari atap sekolah.

Itu tidak adil. Ayano-chan hanya pernah mengatakan tentang misi, tapi dia tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang bunuh diri untuk mendapatkan kekuatan mata. Aku hanya tau hal itu setelah semuanya terjadi. Saat semuanya sudah terlambat.

Aku tidak tau detailnya, tapi Ayano-chan pernah berkata kalau Kenjiro-sensei dirasuki oleh ular dari Haze yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang—begitulah. Itu terdengar tidak mungkin, karna aku dan yang lainnya masih biasa saja, walaupun kami punya kekuatan dan dirasuki oleh ular dari Haze.

"Yah, kamu tidak bisa menilai begitu saja kan, Ishikawa Megumi?"

"Eh?" Saat aku akan berbalik, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menutupi mulutku, seperti kain. Kepalaku mulai pusing dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

"Tenang saja, kamu juga bagian penting dari rencanaku. Jadi, XXXX" Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas tentang apa yang dikatakan orang itu. Aku berusaha melihat siapa yang ada di belakangku tadi, dan aku melihat—

Kenjiro...sensei? A-Apa ini berarti, semua yang dikatakan Ayano-chan benar?

Aku tidak tahan lagi, dan akhirnya pandanganku berubah gelap. Yang terakhir kulihat adalah senyum licik di wajah Kenjiro-sensei.

* * *

><p>Setelah Kido, Momo, dan Hibiya diculik oleh orang-orang berbaju putih, mereka ditahan di ruangan yang ada di sebuah gedung. Mereka mulai menyusun rencana, dan Momo menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di luar dengan kekuatannya.<p>

Konoha bertemu dengan Mary di markas, dan mereka berdua pergi ke gedung tempat Kido, Hibiya dan Momo berada setelah mendengar suara Momo dan melihat siaran di televisi.

Seto dan Kano juga pergi kesana setelah mendengar suara Momo.

Takane yang sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali ada di gedung yang sama dengan Kido, Momo, dan Hibiya.

Shintaro yang sudah mendapatkan ingatannya bertemu dengan Ayano di Haze.

Megumi...

* * *

><p>Chapter ini selesai! Jujur saja, menurut Ayame chapter ini saangat membosankan (lol). Yah, langsung saja disclaimer oleh Ayame sendiri!<p>

Disclaimer: Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). Ayame hanya punya OC dan beberapa jalan cerita.


	15. Our Summer End

"Yah, terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh kesini, anak-anak yang tidak berguna." Kenjiro-sensei berkata dengan kesal sambil melihat layar tv yang mengawasi anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain. "Setiap kali kalian masuk ke dalam masalah yang seharusnya tidak kumasuki."

"Itu memang mereka. Kamu pikir, kamu akan mendapatkan jalan yang kamu inginkan?" Aku bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku merasa kasihan kepadamu."

Kenjiro-sensei langsung melihatku dan menodongkan pistolnya, membuat tubuhku tegang. "Diamlah. Lagipula, bukankah anak laki-laki itu 'membunuhmu' dalam waktu yang sebelumnya?" Tanya Kenjiro-sensei.

"I-Itu bukan Haruka-san. Aku tau itu." Aku berkata sambil berusaha tidak melihat pistol yang dipegang Kenjiro-sensei.

"Apakah kamu 'tau' itu? Atau kamu hanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirimu untuk berpikir begitu?" Perkataan Kenjiro-sensei membuatku terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Aku tau itu... iya kan?

"Ahaha, ini sangat hebat! Melawanlah! Semakin kalian melawan, maka permintaan laki-laki ini akan semakin permanen!"

"Kamu benar-benar..." Aku melihat Kenjiro-atau lebih tepatnya ular itu-dengan penuh benci.

"Ya, cerita ini tidak akan berakhir. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir. Agar aku bisa selalu ada di dunia ini, agar aku bisa mengabulkan permintaan laki-laki ini. Kalian semua bisa memainkan tragedi ini selama-lamanya." Kenjiro-sensei berwajah seperti dia ingat sesuatu.

"Itu mengingatkanku, apa orang yang satu itu tidak ada disini? Kamu bisa melihatnya kan?" Kenjiro-sensei bertanya sambil melihatku dengan santai.

"Walaupun aku bisa melihat semuanya, aku tidak akan memberitaumu. Apa kamu pikir menculikku dan membawaku kesini akan membuatmu bisa memerintahku? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Aku berkata dengan nada serius.

"Yah, siapa yang mengira kamu _berkata_ _kalau_ kekuatanmu adalah 'memprediksi' masa depan? Jangan bercanda!" Kenjiro-sensei langsung melihat arahku dengan serius. "Kekuatanmu adalah 'melihat' masa depan, dan aku tau itu."

"Kalau kamu tau, tidakkah kamu ingin melihatnya? Masa depanmu." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum lemah. Mataku yang awalnya ungu terang berubah menjadi merah, tanda kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan mataku.

"Aku senang kejutan. Dan tidak seperti laki-laki yang tidak hadir itu bisa mengubah sesuatu." Kata Kenjiro-sensei dengan santai. Kamu tidak tau betapa salahnya itu, sensei.

"Aku tidak akan berkata begitu." Aku mulai tersenyum. "Sayangnya, yang bisa melihat masa depan adalah aku." Perkataanku membuat Kenjiro-sensei kesal, dan dia menekan jarinya di pelatuk pistol.

"Kalau begitu kamu yang harus tau, yang berkuasa disini adalah AKU!"

***BANG!***

* * *

><p>"Aku bisa melihat sesuatu!" Hibiya berteriak. "Di bawah kita! Di bawah kita ada sesuatu seperti ruangan yang dindingnya di penuhi televisi."<p>

"Itu dia! Lihat, kamu bisa melihatnya kalau kamu berusaha!" Kano berkata dengan senang. Tapi, wajahnya berubah saat melihat Hibiya yang berwajah kaget.

"Ada apa, Hibiya? Apa kamu melihat sesu—"

***BANG!***

"S-Suara apa itu?" Tanya Momo kaget.

"A-Apa kalian kenal d-dengan perempuan berambut coklat y-yang sebagian dikuncir s-samping?" Pertanyaan Hibiya membuat semuanya membelakkan mata.

"Megumi-san/Megu-chan?!"

* * *

><p>"Ukh..." Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit. Untungnya, Kenjiro-sensei menggerakkan pistolnya di saat terakhir, membuat peluru itu mengarah ke bahuku. Tapi sayangnya, sekarang aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan kananku.<p>

Tiba-tiba, atap yang ada di atas mulai retak, dan akhirnya runtuh. Aku bisa melihat Kano dan yang lainnya, dan sepertinya Ene—Bukan, Takane-san sudah mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Jangan memberiku serangan jantung! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" Takane-san berteriak kepada... Konoha?

"M-Maaf."

"Yah, tapi sepertinya kita berhasil mendapat jackpot."

"Lama tak bertemu." Kenjiro-sensei berkata dengan santai. "Kalian juga membawa sang ratu."

"K-Kalian agak terlambat..." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum lemah. Saat mereka melihatku, semuanya langsung membelakkan mata. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan begitu? Aku baru saja ditembak, dan tanganku di tali oleh ular itu.

"Megumi-san..."

"Itu... bukan oto-san, iya kan?" Tanya Kido.

"Menurutku bukan. Tateyama-sensei tidak bersikap begitu." Jawab Momo-chan.

"Aku setuju. Sensei lebih malas dari itu." Takane-san berkata sambil melihat Kenjiro-sensei.

"Benar-benar kata-kata yang buruk untuk dikatakan kepada masterku."

Aku tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan mereka setelah itu, karna aku menggunakan kekuatan mataku. Dan di masa depan—

_Itu berasal dari semua memori yang kamu ambil dariku._

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman yang kamu buat disini mati._

_Permintaaan yang kamu kabulkan selama ini berakhir sekarang._

_Ini akan menjadi milik kami semua, masa depan yang asli!_

"Apakah kalian ingin tau kenapa aku membawa perempuan ini?" Pikiranku diganggu oleh Kenjiro-sensei yang menaruh tangannya di bahuku, membuatku menggigit bibirku agar tidak berteriak.

"Lepaskan Megumi-san!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Kano.

"Mudah saja, aku tidak ingin dia memberitau masa depan kepada kalian. Itu akan menjadi masalah." Kenjiro-sensei melepaskan tangannya, dan mengusap tangannya yang penuh darah di jaketku.

"Masa depan? Tapi kupikir—" Perkataan Takane-san dipotong oleh Kenjiro-sensei.

"Dia bisa memprediksi masa depan dari mengamati seseorang? Omong kosong!" Kenjiro-sensei melihatku. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kamu meramalkan nasibku?"

"...lah."

"Hm? Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku bilang..." Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit di bahuku. "...kamu akan kalah."

"Hah... Kalian semua selalu mengatakan omong kosong dan hal yang tidak berguna." Kenjiro-sensei menghela nafas dan dia mulai berjalan ke arah Konoha. T-Tunggu dulu, apa yang mau dilakukan—

"Waktumu sudah habis. Sekarang, menghilanglah." Ular itu pergi dari tubuh Kenjiro-sensei, dan dia mengelilingi tubuh Konoha. Tidak, tidak.. Aku tau kalau aku melihat masa depan, tapi aku tidak melihat ini!

"A-Apa yang barusan terjadi?" Takane-san bertanya dengan bingung.

Saat ular itu menghilang, Konoha berubah menjadi—

"K-Kuroha..."

"Seperti biasanya, tubuh orang ini adalah yang paling hebat." Dia mengambil pistol, dan berkata dengan santai. "Sekarang aku tidak perlu menggunakan hal seperti ini untuk membunuh kalian semua~"

"K-Konoha-kun... Dimana Konoha-kun?" Mary bertanya dengan bingung.

"Hilang. Hilang dengan bersih dan tanpa sisa."

"Semuanya, menjauh dari orang itu sekarang!" Kido tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, karna Kuroha langsung memukulnya, membuat Kido terlempar jauh dan menabrak salah satu jam kaca yang ada disini.

"Danchou!" Momo berteriak panik.

"Kamu—!" Kano langsung berlari ke arah Kuroha, tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Kuroha mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dan Kano ikut terlempar, sama seperti Kido. Kuroha menghilang dengan cepat, dan langsung muncul di hadapan Seto. Sama seperti saat itu, dia mencekiknya di depan Mary.

"Ini akhirnya, Ratu. Ayo kita kembali ke hari-hari yang menyenangkan pada sebelumnya~"

"M-Mary..."

"Lakukanlah!" Semuanya berubah. Mary mengeluarkan kekuatannya, dan Kuroha langsung melepaskan Seto. Semua ular yang ada di dalam kami keluar dan berkumpul di dekat Mary.

"J-Jangan lakukan itu, Mary..."

"Kamu m-mengikuti kemauan ular itu..."

"YA! SEPERTI ITU! MULAI SEKALI LAGI, KITA KEMBALI KE HARI-HARI YANG BAHAGIA!" Kuroha berteriak dengan senang. "KEMBALI MENGULANG SEMUA MIMPI BURUK INI!"

"M-Mary..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengatakan selamat tinggal. Aku ingin bersama dengan semuanya, sekali lagi. Sekali lagi!"

"Mary, tidak papa. Kamu tidak perlu merasa takut." Kata Seto.

"Seto?"

"Itu benar Mary. Kita akan selalu bersama. Tidak perlu mengatakan selamat tinggal." Kido berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benar~ Tidak perlu mendengarkan yang orang itu katakan." Kata Kano.

"Kita semua bersama. Jadi tidak apa-apa." Momo berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kita teman kan? Teman akan selalu bersama dan selalu terhubung." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak kembali?" Kuroha bertanya sambil membelakkan matanya. Di kejauhan, terlihat sepasang mata merah yang mulai mendekat, dan aku melihat... A-Ayano-chan.

"Shintaro mengatakan padaku. Dia berkata kalau kekuatanku adalah kekuatan untuk mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hati semuanya. Kekuatan yang membuat semuanya terasa hangat." Ayano-chan berkata dengan serius.

"U-Ular yang terakhir! Bagaimana kamu bisa ada disini?!" Kuroha berwajah panik dan dia melihat Shintaro. "Dan kamu! Bagaimana kamu tau hal itu?!"

"Itu dari semua ingatan yang kamu ambil dariku. Apa kamu tidak tau? Kekuatan ular yang ada di dalam Mary sejak dulu. Kekuatan yang didapatkan Ayano dari Mary."

"Jangan mengganggu rencanaku!" Teriak Kuroha sambil melompat turun dari tonggak besi tempat dia berdiri. Tapi, dia berhenti saat mendengar suara Haruka-san.

"Itu adalah kalimatku."

"Kamu..."

"Terima kasih, aku dari dunia ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan teman yang kamu buat disini mati!"

"Tch... Bahkan kalau kamu mengumpulkan semua ular, sang ratu tidak bisa mengendalikannya dalam kondisi—" Kuroha membelakkan matanya saat melihat mata Shintaro yang berubah merah.

"Semua ingatanku. Semuanya dimaksud untuk sekarang." Kata Shintaro. "Ayano!"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memberitaunya semua perasaan kita."

"B-BERHENTI!"

Mary membuka matanya, dan kali ini, dia terlihat tenang. "Datanglah!"

* * *

><p>Terdengar bunyi bel yang berdentang.<p>

"Perempuan itu... Dia menelan semuanya!"

"Aku ingat semuanya yang kamu kabulkan selama ini berakhir sekarang."

"Diamlah! A-Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan—"

"Hai, partner. Terima kasih telah menjagaku selama ini. Tapi, sepertinya permintaanku sudah menjadi kenyataan."

"T-Tidak mungkin..."

"Semuanya telah mengajariku sesuatu. Kita tidak perlu takut akan masa depan. Kita tidak perlu benci kepada dunia. Mulai sekarang, dunia ini bukanlah hanya imajinasiku. Ini akan menjadi milik kami semua, masa depan yang asli!"

"Sial... Permintaan, buatlah permintaan!"

"Kalau permintaan, aku punya satu. Permintaan terakhir dari diriku yang lain."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menghilang?!"

"Aku ingin menjaga janjiku."

"Berhenti... M-Maksudku bukan permintaan seperti ini! Bukan permintaan yang mengambil nyawaku!"

* * *

><p>"Megumi..." Aku bisa mendengar suara oto-san. Tapi, aku tidak mau melihatnya.<p>

"Oto-san, ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku... ingin meminta maaf."

"Kenapa? Oto-san tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum kecil dan berbalik untuk melihat ayahku. Pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata biru yang seperti langit. "Seharusnya malah aku yang meminta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, meninggalkan oto-san di tempat ini. Aku senang berada bersama semuanya sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau aku meninggalkan oto-san sendirian. Maaf."

"Itu... bukan salahmu. Maafkan oto-san. Maaf karna tidak pernah memperdulikanmu waktu kecil. Aku gagal sebagai orang tua. D-Dan juga, saat itu—"

"Tidak papa. Oto-san hanya bertindak sesuai emosi. Lagipula, oto-san memberiku kesempatan kan? Untuk bertemu dengan semua temanku."

"Dan juga maaf, tapi... aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini."

"Eh? A-Apa yang oto-san maksud? Oto-san bisa kembali, iya kan?"

"Aku bisa kembali. Tapi, Sayaka tidak bisa kembali." Perkataan oto-san membuatku sadar. Itu benar... karna oka-san meninggal lebih dulu, oka-san tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Haze...

"Maaf. Tapi kamu punya teman yang selalu menemanimu. Jadi, bisa kan, kamu disana?" Tanpa sadar, aku mulai meneteskan air mata.

"S-Sendirian?"

"Ahaha, kamu sudah bilang kan? Kalau kalian semua teman dan kalian terhubung. Jadi, lebih baik kamu disana. Ini bukan waktumu, Megumi."

"Tapi..."

Oto-san melihatku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak pernah melihat oto-san tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum yang hangat dan menenangkan. Tiba-tiba, oto-san langsung memelukku.

"Aku mengerti. Kamu suka dengan dia kan? Laki-laki dengan jaket merah itu." Kata oto-san. Apa aku benar-benar suka dengan Shintaro? Atau karna hal lainnya?

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Sebagai orang tua, aku tau semuanya."

"Tapi Ayano-chan sudah kembali..."

"Lalu kenapa? Apa mereka pernah bilang kalau mereka berpacaran?"

"Tidak, tapi—" "Jangan jadi penakut, Megumi. Lalu kenapa? Kalau mereka tidak berpacaran, bukankah kamu masih punya kesempatan?"

"Oto-san... memang benar. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak punya kesempatan. Aku juga tidak mau, mengganggu pasangan yang sudah pasti akan berpacaran. Oto-san tau kan, kalau aku tidak suka ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain."

"Tapi kamu juga menyukai laki-laki itu, dan berarti itu juga urusanmu." Oto-san mulai menghilang. "Ah, sepertinya waktuku sudah habis."

"Oto...san?"

"Ingat perkataanku. Kamu masih punya kesempatan. Kalau kamu tidak menggunakannya, aku dan Sayaka akan menghantuimu dalam tidur!" Oto-san berkata sambil tertawa. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, dia tersenyum kepadaku. "Kamu adalah anak yang hebat, Megumi. Terima kasih, karna telah lahir ke dunia ini."

Tanpa sadar, ujung bibirku terangkat ke atas, dan aku tersenyum senang. Oto-san benar, aku masih punya kesempatan. Dan juga, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah dengan Ayano-chan.

"Dimengerti!"

* * *

><p>Hari musim panas, semuanya memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama lagi. Aku dan Ayano-chan menunggu yang lainnya di taman.<p>

"Ayano-chan... Aku juga ingin pakai one piece dress..." Aku berkata sambil melihat Ayano-chan dengan iri.

"K-Kalau begitu kenapa tidak pakai saja, Megu-chan?" Tanya Ayano-chan dengan gugup.

"Tanganku masih begini, tidak akan pas dengan one piece dress! Lagipula, dokter itu menyuruhku untuk memakai ini selama sebulan..." Aku bergumam sendiri, membuat Ayano-chan sweatdrop sambil tertawa gugup.

"A-Ahaha..."

"Maaf aku terlambat—Ah, apa baru kalian berdua yang ada disini?" Terdengar suara yang familiar, dan aku melihat laki-laki berjaket merah itu di depanku.

"Ah, Shintaro." Aku berkata dengan singkat.

"Shintaro juga sendirian?" Tanya Ayano-chan bingung.

"Momo bilang kalau dia masih perlu waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Katanya dia akan menyusul." Jelas Shintaro.

"Dia benar-benar seorang perempuan..."

"Tunggu dulu, Ayano-chan? Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu ditujukan sebagai sindiran untukku." Kataku sambil melihat Ayano-chan. Aku tidak suka memakai make-up dan semacamnya, jadi kalau punya acara bertemu aku selalu datang pertama.

"B-Bukan begitu!" Ayano-chan menjawab dengan gugup. "Megu-chan juga perempuan, walaupun seperti itu..."

"Apa yang kamu maksud dengan seperti itu?"

"Yah, tapi ini benar-benar panas..." Shintaro berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Ini musim panas, sudah pasti." Ayano-chan menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku menderita. Lebih baik pulang sekarang."

"Ah! Kamu selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu..."

"Itu karna Shintaro adalah mantan NEET-kun." Suasananya menjadi hening, sampai kami semua memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Tentang—"

"Ah—"

"Lihat—"

"Ah, maaf." Ayano-chan berkata sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Ini juga salahku."

"Dengan kalian berkata seperti itu, aku merasa seperti roda ketiga..." Aku berkata sambil memalingkan pandanganku dari Ayano-chan dan Shintaro, membuat mereka berdua sweatdrop dan berubah sedikit merah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja." Shintaro berkata dengan singkat, membuat Ayano-chan melihatnya dengan penasaran.

"Eeh? Apa, ada apa?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa! Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Semuanya pasti sudah menunggu."

"I-Itu benar, tapi—Ah, kamu selalu memikirkan dirimu sendiri! Itu tidak benar, kamu tau?"

"Baik, baik..." Setelah itu, aku mengingat sesuatu. Saat aku berhenti berjalan, Shintaro dan Ayano-chan melihatku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Megumi?" Tanya Shintaro, membuatku tersenyum kecil.

"Shintaro, kesini sebentar~" Aku berkata dengan senang. Shintaro terlihat curiga, tapi dia tetap mendekat. Ayano-chan melihatku dengan wajah penasaran, tapi aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Saat Shintaro sudah berada lumayan dekat denganku, aku langsung maju dan—

***kiss***

"A-Apa yang?!" Shintaro langsung menjauh dan membelakkan matanya.

"M-Megu-chan!" Ayano-chan terlihat kaget dan sedikit panik, tapi aku hanya tertawa.

"Kalian tidak pernah bilang kalau kalian berpacaran kan? Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyerah~" Aku berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Shintaro masih berwajah merah, dan aku yakin kalau wajahku juga begitu. Saat aku bilang kalau mereka berdua belum berpacaran, aku bisa melihat wajah Ayano-chan yang penuh determinasi dan semangat.

"Ah, kamu belum pernah mendapatkan ciuman dari siapa pun kan, Shintaro? Kalau begitu, itu first kiss kita berdua."

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Yang tadi... A-Ah..." Shintaro tidak bisa berbicara, dan akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan Megu-chan!" Belum sempat tenang, Shintaro sudah mendapatkan ciuman lain dari Ayano-chan, membuatnya semakin memerah. Ayano-chan berjalan ke sebelahku dan kami tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Bersiaplah, Megu-chan!"

"Aku tidak akan mau menerima kekalahan, Ayano-chan."

Dan dengan itu, dua perempuan bersemangat untuk saling mendapatkan NEET berjaket merah itu. Musim panas kami semua masih belum berakhir, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang akan kami lakukan bersama-sama. Tidak peduli masa depan apa yang menunggu, aku akan terus maju.

* * *

><p>「また何処かで思い出して出逢えるかな」って<p>

"Maybe we can recall someday, and meet again"

何度でも描こう

Let's draw it again and again

* * *

><p>Heat-Haze Project,「END」<p>

Thank you for reading...


End file.
